Saving Gabe
by Northborn
Summary: Human AU. Sam Winchester is almost a lawyer. One thing stands in his way though: a class requirement that he own a slave for the school year. Of course, he doesn't want to own a slave on account of his missing brother being one. But the funny thing is that the slave he buys ends up changing his life forever for the better. (M for slavery, non-con) eventual Sam/Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

"Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester." A dapperly dressed Asian man with a slight build stepped forward to shake Sam Winchester's hand. "From our conversation on the phone, I assume you are here to make a purchase today."

"Uh, yes, sir, I'm in my final year at Stanford. It's a requirement for a class that I have to pass that I buy something, uh, I mean, someone, today." Sam laughed nervously. He wasn't lying. It was actually a requirement to own a slave for him to fulfill his dream of being a lawyer. He had never thought he would ever own another person, but he wasn't about to quit his dream with being so close to reaching it. Plus he already had a couple law firms asking after him once he graduated. "Um, I'm kind of on a budget though." The owner of the establishment nodded.

"I understand, Mr. Winchester. I will show you our bargains." He gestured for Sam to follow him down into the basement of the shop. "We get many students in here for the class you have referred to. Most students keep their purchases after they graduate." Sam took a deep breath before following the man down a flight of stairs. There was no going back after this. He only hoped he would make it through the school year without too much trouble. His life was already complicated as it was. He would return whomever he bought once that degree was in his hands. Slavery had always been a gray area to him growing up. Dean had been the one opposed to it. Dean said it was wrong to mess with another person's free will, but Sam believed the politicians that said some people were selling themselves into slavery. He figured if it was their choice, then it was their choice.

But then Dean had vanished in Sam's junior year at Stanford. And the police had said he had probably been sold. Sam had realized that no one really wanted to be a slave, least of all Dean. He had wanted to drop out, search the country for Dean. He knew Dean would have done it for him. But his parents had encouraged him to keep working at his degree; they said he would be able to help free Dean once he was a lawyer. That had been three years ago. He was in his last year of law school, but not any closer to finding his brother than he had been when Dean went missing. And now he was in an establishment that supported the system that took his brother away. His stomach clenched at the thought of Dean being in a shop like this.

The proprietor unlocked the door and held it open for Sam to enter. "Don't worry." The man joked, mistaking the source of Sam's nervousness. "You will leave a free man and with your necessary purchase." Sam forced a smile before stepping inside.

The basement was nicer than Sam expected, decorated to make the customer feel like he or she was at a club. It was warmer than he thought it would be, almost stifling in Sam's suit and tie. Bodies moved around in the shadows while others were restrained into alluring positions, lit up by the red up-lighting. The very atmosphere of the place seemed opposing to the reality that the humans he saw were for sale. "Here is a good purchase for you, Mr. Winchester." It was a man standing on a table, restrained between two poles in a way to show off the best of his body. "Did I mention that you will receive a student discount?"

"Uh, no, you didn't. Thank you." Sam glanced up at the slave, carefully avoiding anything below the naked man's waist. The slave was thin with pronounced ribs and jutting hip bones, but he was also muscular. The slave shifted slightly so he could look down at Sam without the head of the shop noticing. "How much is he?" The fact that the slave was sneaking a glance at him gave Sam some hope that this wasn't some shattered person who would be overly clingy or needy. The conspiratorial wink that the golden-brown eyes gave him seemed to solidify that notion.

"$300, discount included." The proprietor answered quickly. Sam nearly choked on air. He had brought $550 without much hope that he would be able to afford anyone. Slaves were not cheap, usually in the thousands.

"Why so low? What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"He can be tricky, but he has been thoroughly trained to whatever you may require."

"How is he tricky?"

"He's a trickster when left alone too long. He's like a border collie: needs to be kept active." Sam was tempted by price alone. He didn't know how he would be with a hyperactive slave though. There was a reason he didn't have a dog. He was busy with school, an internship, and a job. "Just try him. If you don't like, you can return him and I'll give you any slave for free as a replacement."

"Fine." Sam pulled his wallet out.

"Not here." The man led him back upstairs to a clean, white office. He placed out all the paperwork, and Sam signed the necessary documents. An in-shop notary marked the paper while Sam gave the man the $300 in cash. He was kind of pleased to have some money left over. He remembered how expensive food had been when Dean and Sam had shared an apartment; it was probably best he had the $250 left.

But now he was left with the sickening realization that he owned another human being.

They left the office to meet his new slave. The slave was roughly escorted up the stairs by two burly men in suits. He was panting, somewhat wild-eyed, as they deposited him on the floor. He was now dressed in a plain tee and baggy sweatpants that looked too big for him. He met Sam's eyes and gave him a cheeky grin as his hands were zip-tied together. Sam turned to the proprietor as his slave was brusquely pulled to his feet.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Tran." Sam shook hands with the shop owner, took his 'purchase' by the arm, and left. The slave was quite shorter than Sam, shorter than he appeared when he had been standing on the table. He seemed tired, content to sleep against Sam on the long bus ride home. Sam was fine with that. He didn't know what he would say if the man was awake; he wasn't the best with small talk. What does a slavery abolitionist say to his slave? Sam smirked at that thought; this situation was like a bad joke.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it home about an hour later. The slave seemed calmer now that he had a nice nap on the commute back. Sam had adjusted to this whole owning a slave deal a little more than he had at Mr. Tran's shop. So far he had cut the zip tie around his slave's wrists, shown him the apartment, and convinced him to sit down with him on the couch. He could never get more than a word or two out of the slave, but he was willing to keep trying.

"I'm Sam." He held his hand out in greeting. The slave gave him an incredulous look but took Sam's offered hand. "What's your name?" Sam asked, shaking the shorter man's hand before releasing it.

"Whatever you want it to be." The slave gave a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

"No, I want to know your real name." Sam was afraid the man couldn't remember his real name. What if Dean couldn't remember his name? What if by the time they found him, he couldn't remember who he had been?

"Gabriel." The look the slave gave him was almost defiant. No master had wanted his real name before, not without using it to try to mess him up even more.

"Like the messenger angel." Sam smiled, unaware of the dark mood that radiated off his new acquaintance. He was glad the slave could remember his name. He got up leaving the slave alone on the couch. He puttered around in the kitchen, starting to get supper ready. "I hope you're hungry."

"Always." Gabriel muttered, too low for Sam to hear him, but Sam didn't notice as he was immersed in meal preparation. Sam had always found cooking to be relaxing; he liked cooking for others. Slowly, the slave eased himself off the couch and slipped into the kitchen."What's for supper?" He asked, testing the boundaries of this new master. Most masters preferred silent slaves, but Sam had been talkative since they had arrived at the apartment.

"Haven't decided yet." Sam dumped an armful of food on to the counter. Dean would have called him a 'health nut' if he had been there to see the food Sam had in his fridge. Sam liked eating healthy and exercising regularly. He looked up from his cook book as Gabriel reached out and snagged a cherry tomato from the container. The tomato was in his mouth before Sam could open his mouth to say anything. Gabriel watched Sam carefully to see how he might react. To his surprise, Sam pushed the container of tomatoes towards him before returning to the book. "Might as well. Dinner won't be ready for half an hour at least. I'm thinking salmon with a salad." Gabriel shrugged, grabbing a handful of tomatoes before Sam could change his mind and take them back.

"Gabriel." Sam noticed, of course. "I think we should talk about what I expect and don't expect." Gabriel's gaze dropped to the floor. "Just ground rules for the apartment, bud, I've never had to own someone, and frankly, I don't want to own anyone." Sam didn't understand why Gabriel was getting tenser with every word. "Shit, look, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want a slave, and I don't consider you a slave. Let's just consider this being roommates for a year."

"What happens after a year?"

"I graduate." And Sam would earnestly search the corners of the US for his brother.

"And me?"

"I don't know." Now that the slave was a real, tangible person in front of him, Sam didn't know how to tell him that he would be returned to Mr. Tran. He didn't know how he felt about returning him to Mr. Tran. "What happens when slaves are returned to the shops?"

"They're punished." Gabriel shrugged, finishing up the tomatoes. "So what are your rules, 'master'?" He leaned against the counter next to the stove. He leaned a little too close, causing Sam to move away ever so slightly

"Um, number one, don't call me that. Sam's fine." Sam laid the fillet of fish in the frying pan. "Pass the olive oil." Gabriel wordlessly handed Sam the glass bottle. "Number two, don't expect me to treat you like a slave. Three, don't touch my laptop. Dean always took my laptop to watch porn on, messed it up good a couple times. Four, don't leave without me. It's pretty common for people to get stolen around here, free or enslaved. Five, you don't have to ask me if you can eat or use the bathroom, just go ahead and do it."

"Mmm." Gabriel slid a little closer. "Anything else?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, as a hand snaked up his shirt, fingers lingering against his abdominal muscles.

"Stop this game and just take what you really want." A leg brushed up against Sam's crotch. The matter-of-fact manner that the man broached the subject of rape was what really bothered Sam though.

"That's enough!" Sam snapped, placing both hands on the slave's shoulders and pushed him back against the refrigerator. "Don't ever do that again." He let the man's shoulders go and turned back to his cooking. His large hands were shaking slightly. How could this guy think he was like that? This wasn't a game.

"That was interesting." The slave remarked, leaning against the fridge, watching Sam warily with half-lidded eyes.

"Go watch TV, okay?" Sam made a shooing motion, trying to keep his voice light and friendly. "I'll bring your plate over when it's ready." The slave obeyed, making his way back to the couch. Sam watched him gingerly settle into the comfortable couch, sitting so he could see Sam and the TV. Great, he might not have bought a broken slave, but he had gotten a very distrustful and probably abused slave. Who the hell plays mind games like the one Gabriel had thought he was playing? "Um, dude?" Sam winced as those golden-brown eyes like whiskey latched on to him instantly. "What kind of slave were you?" The slave snorted at Sam's use of past tense, but answered him anyways.

"I'm a sex slave, Sam-jam, and a pretty damn good one at that." He licked his lips suggestively and gave Sam that same wink from before at the shop. "So don't try to save me. I'm afraid it won't work."

"I didn't buy you to save you." Sam retorted, his pride stinging a little. "I just want to be a lawyer."

"You keep telling yourself that." Gabriel looked him squarely in the eyes. "You are my master, Sam, and I am your slave. And no kind words and good intentions are going to change that. So either use me or return me."

Sam looked away first, running back the fish that was nearly burned on top of the stove.

Gabriel studied his new master carefully. He had challenged his owner in a big way; he was curious to see the Sasquatch's reaction. Fifteen minutes later, Sam came and sat down next to him, holding out his plate. Gabriel was too hungry to worry about if it was poisoned.

"We're going to try things my way, Gabriel." Sam finally spoke, a ring of authority in his voice that didn't seem to match the too tall, too kind appearance he had. Gabriel's training responded to the authority in Sam's voice. He had Gabriel's respect without either one fully comprehending what had just happened.

"This is really good." Gabriel offered, mumbling over the food in his mouth. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sam smiled, taking the clicker. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Gabriel didn't mind taking the night off. He was sure that Sam's true intentions would show themselves in time. He was relieved he wouldn't be needed in bed for this night at least. He hadn't had a break in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the front door shutting firmly was what woke Sam up around 2 in the morning. The movie had gone on later than he had expected causing him to fall asleep rather soundly around 11. Gabriel had thought it was amusing that Sam wasn't used to staying up late especially since he was a college student. Sam missed the days he could have rolled out of bed after three hours of sleep. _Gabriel_. His brain interrupted his reminiscing. He had forgotten that he no longer lived alone. It wasn't Dean coming in late from the bar. He had probably just lost his investment of $300.

"Shit, shit, shit." He mumbled as he swung his long legs out of bed and stumbled out of his small bedroom like a newborn foal. "Gabriel!" He called out as he made his way to the door. Unless the slave had stolen his keys, he had to still be in the apartment; the door was locked. Sam glanced around the living room, eyes taking in the empty bedding loosely tucked in to the couch cushions. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as the adrenaline began to trickle away leaving him feeling even more tired. He had to work in the morning, but he was seriously considering calling in. He rubbed at his temples to ease away the pounding pain that was beginning to build a steady rhythm inside his cranium. He hated having to take pills for the headaches, but his doctor hadn't known what else to do. The bottle of pills still sat by the bathroom sink, barely touched, as Sam had looked to alternative medicine to deal with his anxiety. Defeat sank in as nausea stirred his stomach to an uncomfortable, churning mess. He reluctantly walked to the bathroom to find his pills. He didn't think the downward dog was going to be able to help him right now, nor would his acupuncturist or his wallet appreciate a visit at this point. "Shit!" He yelled, his head screaming at him for silence, as he stubbed his toe on something warm. He flicked the light on, wincing at the bright light.

Gabriel stared back with an expression similar to a deer caught in headlights. "What the fuck are you doing in here with the light off?!" Sam snapped, shielding his eyes from the light. To his own credit, Gabriel barely flinched at the enunciated swear word thrown in his direction. He looked up at Sam from where he was sitting on the floor. He just sat there, frozen, turning his back slightly toward Sam. Sam recognized the defensive posture from memories he rather not have. "Shit." He said softly before kneeling next to Gabriel. "What happened to you, Gabriel?" He ran his hand gently over the mottled bruises over the slave's ribs.

"I got returned." He shot Sam a look that twisted Sam's still reeling stomach. This was what would happen to Gabriel if he returned him at the end of the year. He removed his hand quickly when he realized it was still resting against Gabriel's back. "So why were you in here?" He asked in a much quieter voice. His head ached violently, and he wanted nothing more to shut that damn light off, but only God knew how much that might set Gabriel off.

"Well, since I decided to stay, I figured it would be best to patch myself up." The in-case-I-don't-get-another-chance was left unspoken, but Sam understood.

"Okay." He stood up cautiously, so his head wouldn't pound any more than was necessary. "Just keep the light on." Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam through his freshly washed hair.

"You get off on helping people, Sam?" It was such an innocent question for such a personal topic.

"No."

"What do you get off on?"

"I don't usually." Sam shrugged. Yes, it was an extremely personal question, but he had the feeling that honesty would earn Gabriel's trust more than lying would. It was just that ever since Jess died, his heart hadn't been in having any intimacy with another person. He rarely did anything with himself either. No one else had the effect that Jess had on him, and he was still lost to it. He had never shared that information before, not even his doctor. He glanced down to gauge Gabriel's reaction.

Gabriel's expression spoke plainly of his confusion and fear. In their world, sex slaves were a common tool in reviving such interests, but then again, none of Gabriel's former masters had ever had any problem in expressing themselves sexually.

"Well, I'm here for you." Gabriel's eyebrows quirked up, the only sign that he was making a joke. He shifted over by the tub and twisted the water back on. Water poured out, filling the tub as he flipped the switch up to trap the water from draining out. Stripping without a thought to the taller man behind him, Gabriel eased himself into the warm water with a soft hiss.

"You're hurt." Sam saw the water turn pinkish as Gabriel let the water drain out.

"It's nothing serious, Sam." But Sam was already pulling the first aid kit out from under the sink.

"This thing hasn't gotten much use since Dean left."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Gabriel nodded. He wondered if this Dean was the reason why Sam was experiencing decreased libido. Sam stared at him with a horrified expression. "Well, you've mentioned him a few times."

"Oh my god!" Sam laughed as the shock wore off. He left the bathroom, quickly returning with a picture from when he was a child. He knelt by the tub."Dean's my brother. We used to share this place until he started dating Lisa and moved out." Gabriel was mesmerized by the picture of a younger, happier Sam laughing with his brother and his parents. The green-eyed boy seemed oddly familiar. Gabriel felt a pang of jealousy; he had never been close with his brothers and for good reasons.

"Oh." Sam saw the unmistakable look of sadness cross Gabriel's face as the slave looked away at the running water instead of the picture. Gabriel stopped the drain again now that all the bloody water had left. Sam put the picture down on the sink. He needed to take his pills before he threw up, but Sam fell as he tried to get up, a wave of dizziness carrying him away and crashing him against the bathroom door. "Sam!" Gabriel cried out. The slave grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his body, and slid to Sam's side.

"Grab me my pills, please." Sam moaned without moving. He had been foolish to think he could keep his secret from his new roommate. He had hidden it since Jess's funeral from his family. A shaking hand pressed a pill in his mouth, another hand cupped the back of his head to raise his lips to meet a paper cup of water. He swallowed obediently. He just wanted to lay there until the pain stopped.

"You have to get up, Sam." The voice attached to those hands called out to him.

"No." He shook his head, pain erupting at the slight movements. "Just give me a minute. It hurts. It hurts so bad."

"Okay, Sam, but you have to let me know when the pain stops."

"Kay." Gabriel returned to the orange bottle of medication, rereading the label to make sure he gave Sam the right dosage. From what he read on the label, the pills were for migraines. He glanced down at his fallen master. He always had the most interesting people buy him. He let his towel drop to the floor and sat back in the tub. He needed to tend to the branded area before Sam saw it, before Sam recognized the meaning behind it. He could tell Sam was planning on returning him when he was no longer needed, and he had no desire to change the kid's mind. He didn't have much hope for a life outside of being a slave, but he was tired of it all. He knew death was his surest escape.

Gently, he rubbed the raised, puffy skin. He would have to tend his other wounds later; the brand was the most urgent of them all. He couldn't reach the long laceration on his back anyways. From the floor, Sam groaned as he tried to get up.

"Just wait a minute, Sam. I'll be right over to help you up." Sam jolted up at the familiar yet unfamiliar voice.

"Gabriel." He breathed as he recognized the man in his bathtub. "What the hell happened to you?" He breathed when he saw the deep cut running from Gabriel's left shoulder blade down to his lower back. "How deep is that?" He slowly, carefully moved himself over to the tub.

"It needs stitches." Gabriel confessed. "I'd do it myself, but I have more pressing things to worry about like a fainting master."

"I'm fine." Sam pressed his hand against the cut earning a pained gasp from Gabriel.

"Sorry." With his other hand, Sam grabbed the first aid kit. "Thread the needle with the surgical thread." He ordered Gabriel who reluctantly replied.

"No chance you changed your major from pre-med, is there?"

"Don't worry. Dad was in the Marines. He taught Dean and I how to fix ourselves up if we were ever injured and couldn't get to a hospital."

"Did you ever actually use those skills?" Gabriel's distrust ran as a second nature to him. He trusted himself, and only himself.

"Too many times, Gabriel; as it turned out that an ex-Marine shouldn't drink and parent at the same time. He taught us how to survive him." Sam huffed out a sigh. He was pretty skilled with the needle; Gabriel didn't feel any pain out of the ordinary as Sam deftly stitched him up. He taped a bandage over the wound after. "Need help getting out?" Sam noticed how the slave was favoring one side over the other.

"My leg needs stitching too." Gabriel confessed, with a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. Gabriel would be dying, yet he would still say his wounds were 'nothing serious.' He pulled the needle out of Sam's hand, the thread slipping through, tangling Sam's fingers. That was when Sam saw it, the puffy "SW" pattern burned into Gabriel's left wrist.

"What is that?" He pulled Gabriel's wrist closer, careful not to touch the burnt skin.

"A brand." Gabriel responded in a dry tone.

"With my initials?"

"It's a sign of ownership, Sam, a sign that you're my last master." Gabriel could tell Sam didn't understand by the tilt of his head and the puzzled gaze. "Google it." He pulled his hand away. "I do need help getting out." He admitted after a few seconds. He would have better luck stitching up his leg after it was dry.

"Here." Sam hauled him out of the bathwater, wrapping a towel around his waist. Gabriel's leg protested, nearly slipping out from under him. "We both don't need to fall in here tonight." Sam gave a show of brute strength, carrying Gabriel out of the bathroom bridal style. And Gabriel replied non-verbally, showing his great mistrust with his arm wrapped securely around Sam's neck. Sam set him down on the couch and took away the needle firmly clenched in Gabriel's palm. Sinking to the floor, he slowly sewed the broken skin back together. "Wait here." He motioned for Gabriel not to move when he had finished. Retrieving the first aid kit, he sat back on the floor and wrapped Gabriel's leg.

"Thanks." Gabriel muttered from where he had curled up into the cushions.

"May I see your wrist?" After a moment of internal struggle, Gabriel timidly offered his wrist to Sam who wasted no time wrapping it in clean bandages. "Keep it clean." He patted Gabriel's knee. A quick look at the clock revealed that two hours had flown. "Goodnight, Gabriel."

"Night…" Gabriel found himself unusually sleepy. He never slept well in a new place. But he slowly drifted off as Sam cleaned up the bathroom best he could. Sam set his alarm. He would see how he felt in the morning before deciding to call in to work or not. He spared another glance at his sleeping slave on the couch. He liked Gabriel as a person. It pained him to see how used to abuse the slave was. He smiled sadly recalling his own history with abuse. He still couldn't believe he had told Gabriel about it. Every one in his family liked to pretend it never happened, especially his father.

He slid back into bed and pulled the covers high. Three hours would fly by. Sam needed all the sleep he could get.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel woke up to the sun boldly shining through the windows into Sam's apartment. The clock confirmed it was early afternoon. He whimpered slightly as he stretched, looking around to make sure Sam wasn't there to hear the pained sound. The cut running down the length of his back had reacted painfully to his getting off of the couch.

"Sam?" He called out. After a thorough examination of the apartment, he decided that he was indeed alone. Being alone was so freeing. It had been years before he had been alone without being restrained. Sam had no reason to trust him, but he still appreciated not being tied up in the tall man's absence._ Gabriel, I'm at work. I'll be home around 3._ He patted the note Sam left on the counter. He didn't know what to do with his new-found sense of freedom. Sauntering into the bathroom, he carefully pulled his shirt off to peek at his back. Sam had done a good job, but the skin had a reddish hint to it. He poured some hydrogen peroxide on the area before throwing a towel over to keep the borrowed sweatpants clean. He would have to wait for Sam to get home before he could do anything else. He quickly changed the bandages on his leg and wrist. And then he shamelessly went through all of Sam's belongings. He was curious!

How the hell did Sam have such decreased libido if the hot girl from his wallpaper was his girlfriend? Gabriel couldn't understand such a matter. He could understand his lack of interest in sexual intercourse, but Sam? Sam had everything going for him if the pictures on his laptop were anything to go by. Gabriel clicked out of Sam's pictures and went on the internet browser. He remembered loving sex before he was sold. He wondered if he would ever get that back. Typing 'porn' into Google, he flopped on Sam's bed and clicked on some sites that looked interesting. Yea, a panic attack was not the body reaction he was hoping for. Shutting the laptop quickly, he shoved it away from him as hard as he could. Heart pounding, limbs trembling, he wrapped himself around the nearest pillow, sobbing harder than he could ever remember. Hundreds of memories of the forced trysts flooded his already distraught and fragile mind. Gabriel wished for the impossible: happiness so great or death so deep that he would forget how men and women ignored his own humanity for their own pleasure.

He didn't know how long he lay there nor how long he wept for days he could never get back. Gabriel didn't know why he was even crying. He had been shut down for so long. He wasn't sure what had awoken this side of him. He wasn't free. He was Sam Winchester's property no matter how much the kid said he wasn't. Sam seemed like a decent guy, but he still was his master. Slowly, he sat up, his body protesting at every movement. He looked down at the floor only to see the laptop lying haphazardly on its side. He tried to turn it on, but the screen stayed black no matter what he tried. "Fuck." He mumbled, sweeping his hand through his long hair. He was screwed. Sam was going to kill him, or beat him, or return him. He was dead either way. He expelled all the air from his lungs in one heavy sigh. Making his way to the kitchen, he began searching through Sam's cupboards for chocolate. If he was going to die, he was going to eat some chocolate. Most of the cupboards were empty, telling of Sam's lack of money. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that all the more expensive food Sam cooked last night was to impress him. but to think of it, Sam had seemed nervous back at the Tran-ster's shop.

"Sam?" A woman's voice wafted into the apartment followed by a tentative knock. Gabriel looked at the door, back at the longingly at the bag of bittersweet chocolate chips in the cupboard, then back at the door. "Honey, it's your mother."

Well, fuck him seven ways to Sunday, he wasn't ready to meet Sam's mom, but he sure as hell couldn't leave her outside in the hallway in a not-so-safe part of town. He didn't need Sam's mother getting hurt on top of breaking the one thing Sam told him not to touch. He was getting returned. There was no doubt in his mind. "Sam, let me in." Sam's mother's voice took a pleading tone. Trudging over to the door, Gabriel undid the locks and held the door open.

"Sam's not home, ma'am, but please come in. He'll be back from work around 3." She was trying not to stare, but she was evidently surprised by his presence in her son's apartment. Gabriel was stunned by how well he had lapsed back into those manners beaten into him when he had been a simple house slave.

"Are you dating my son?" She asked in a slightly awed tone with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"No, ma'am, please come in." He repeated. She laughed suddenly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Thank you! Sorry about that. I just haven't heard from Sam in a while. I didn't think I had a chance to actually get in his apartment. Ever since Jess's death, he's been either holed up in here or at school." She stepped by him into the apartment. "I don't think I've ever met you." She was prying and Gabriel wasn't intent on hiding anything.

"I'm new." He waggled his fingers at her in an attempt at a wave. "I'm Gabriel." He offered his hand hesitantly. "Sam's slave." He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

"Mary Winchester." She took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Gabriel." Her blue eyes sparkled slightly. "I'm sorry, I just can't see my son having a slave. Like honestly, I would just assume you are his boyfriend."

"It's a legitimate thing, ma'am. I was a necessary requirement for a class."

"You can look at me, Gabriel." She nudged him slightly with her elbow until he met her eyes. "Sam is very dedicated to his goals, but no one in our family is in favor of slavery."

"I know. He's been very firm that he's not my master." It felt like he was discussing something personal with her, even though it was just business. "But I'll be gone at the end of the school year."

"We'll see." She grinned again as he reluctantly met her eyes again. "Oh, Gabriel, You have gorgeous eyes, they're like honey, sweetheart."

"Thank you, ma'am." He ducked his head, blushing slightly. "Uh, would you like a glass of water?" He started moving toward the kitchen and that lovely bag of chocolate chips that was just waiting for him.

"I can do it." She followed him in. "So tell me about yourself, Gabriel." She snatched up the chocolate chips before Gabriel could get to them. Poking around the cupboards, she pulled out an assortment of ingredients that made Gabriel's breath catch in his throat. "Would you like cookies?" She smiled at him, warm and motherly. An emotion he had long banished choked his throat.

"Ye-e-es!" Mary's smile got even bigger at his enthusiasm.

"I thought you might by the way you were eyeing these." She tossed him the bag. "Have some. Sam's a bit of a health nut, but Dean always liked the sweets. I can tell you prefer the sweets too."

"Yes, ma'am." He curled up on the stool, hissing slightly as he hunched his back over the counter.

"You okay?" Mary was back across the counter from him in an instant. The worried expression on her face pulled honesty out of him in way that he didn't deem possible. The part of him that was starved for love and affection, the part of him that he pretended no longer existed, reached out to Mary in way that terrified him. She reminded him of his mother, his long-gone mother. He would not think of his mother. He would not miss her.

"I think my back is getting infected." She made her way around the counter and gently checked his back.

"I'll get you some antibiotics from the clinic." She patted his right shoulder. "You'll be right as rain."

"Thanks." His golden-amber eyes shone with gratitude.

They spent the afternoon, enjoying each other's company. Every cell in Gabriel's body screamed at him to not get attached to this family, especially with the wrecked laptop shoved under Sam's bed. But he needed the affectionate mothering that Mary was showering on him as if she knew how much he needed it. Oh, and her cookies were simply amazing. She wrote down the recipe for him to try some time.

"Gabriel?" Sam's key was heard at the door. "I'm home. Hope you like McDonald's because that's all I could get for supper with my tips today."

"Your mother is here." Gabriel said quietly as he met Sam at the door to carry the take-out bag in. Sam smelled like coffee.

His large frame filled the door. "Mom?" He tensed up when she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my baby." She walked over to him, wrapping her toned arms around him. He seemed reluctant to hug his mother, almost flinching as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Sam's reaction infuriated Gabriel to no end; if his mother were still alive, he would hug her every chance he got. He placed the take-out bag on the counter and escaped into the bathroom. Sam's return had reminded him that he was half-naked. And even if the Gigantor wasn't currently interested, he wasn't going to risk raising any curiosity by running around shirtless.

"Gabriel?" Sam knocked on the bathroom door. Gabriel let him in. The bathroom had not felt this small the night before. "You didn't tell her about the headaches, did you?"

"No, mas- Sam." He was too busy trying to breathe. "I broke your laptop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He whispered, staring at the bathroom tiles, staring anywhere but at Sam. He hadn't meant to tell Sam. But he was scared, so scared of what would happen when Sam found out on his own.

"Gabriel…" Sam's jaw had locked. Sam was angry. Gabriel tensed as he saw Sam's hand move in his peripheral vision. "I'm not going to hit you, dammit." His hand touched Gabriel's cheek in what could only be described as a rough caress. "If you were Dean, I would, but you're not." Gabriel shrank away from Sam's touch.

"Thank God, I'm not Dean then." He moved closer to the wall, away from Sam. Recognizing Gabriel's discomfort at their proximity, Sam left the bathroom. Gabriel curled into himself on the floor, trying to even out his breathing, but it was too late. Tears sprang from his eyes as he tried to muffle his sobs with his hands. What the hell, two fucking panic attacks in one day.

"Gabriel!" He faintly heard Sam and Mary calling out to him, but he surrendered to the blackness just as Sam gripped his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am not in Sam's apartment. _Gabriel shot up, knocking his blanket to the floor. He was in some sort of hospital with too bright lights and not the cleanest looking floors. He wondered if this was where they brought slaves to put them down. He looked down, Sam's initials still puffy on the inside of his wrist. Sam was there.

Gabriel didn't like the fact that his fear kind of just evaporated when he saw the tall man slumped against the wall, fast asleep. He wasn't sure how that plastic chair was keeping Sam off the floor.

"Sam?" He slid out of the hospital bed, only clad in a hospital gown, and shook the sleeping man's shoulder gently. "Sammy-poo?" Shit. Pain coursed up and down through his body from his head to his toes. Why the hell did he get up? He faintly remembered blacking out the night before. From the pain he was experiencing, he had the possibility of that event reoccurring.

"Wh-wha—Gabriel!" Sam exclaimed rather sleepily. "You all right, man?" The chair gave an undignified screech as Sam bolted to his feet. "You've been out for two days."

"You were worried about me?" Gabriel wasn't sure why Sam was picking him up and putting him back on his bed, but he was grateful for not having to move. He hurried to untangle his hand from where he had anchored it in Sam's shirt.

"Of course." Sam ran his hand through his own messy hair. "I thought you were going to die." Gabriel's sheet was picked up from the floor, shook out, and placed over his bare legs.

"Yea, the Tranny-man doesn't do refund on dead slaves." Well, his tongue hadn't been affected by his recent medical emergency or the kindness that Sam was trying to extend.

"Yea, you seem fine now." Sam frowned, settling back into the orange plastic chair. "Your back was infected, but you should be on the mend over the next few days. The clinic was nice enough to let us in."

"Death is inevitable. You'd think a learned man such as yourself would know that." Gabriel was being a bitch. He couldn't believe how he had let himself go three days ago. Making friends with the master's mom had been a stupid move. "Are you going to return me, Sam-jam? Get your refund before I kick the bucket. Go get a nice, new, shiny slave. How about a pretty girl with blonde hair?"

"No." Sam made a face that Gabriel could only classify as a 'bitch-face.' Yea, he probably shouldn't have referenced the dead girlfriend.

"C'mon, man. I'm no good. Return me and get a nice slave. I heard Tran's offer. If you don't like me, you get to return me and get a slave you could never afford!"

"Gabriel, stop." The look in Sam's hazel eyes made Gabriel almost want to obey.

"No, dude, I'm seriously just a thorn in your side. I broke your laptop. I made you reunite with your mother. By the way, grow a pair and treat her fucking right, 'man'!" He mocked Sam. "Return me and live a happy, rich life as the parasitic lawyer you dream of being! Own a ton of slaves that don't give you shit."

"When did you give up?" Gabriel didn't understand the sadness in Sam's eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"When did you give up?" Sam folded his arms, glancing at the floor before locking eyes with the defiant slave that was glaring from the bed.

"I—" Gabriel couldn't argue that, but he wasn't going to admit it to Sam. "Please just return me. I don't want you to be my master."

"I googled the brand, Gabriel. I looked it up. I know what happens if I let you go back to him. I'm not going to return you. He'll put you down if I return you!" Gabriel just shook his head. Sam thought he didn't know. Sam thought he would change his mind once he knew.

"I want you to return me, Sam." He craved the nothingness that came with the lethal injection. He craved it more than the meaningless existence he dwelt in. "Let me die, please."

"You can't give up." Sam sounded troubled. "You can't." His voice trailed off.

"This isn't about me, is it, kiddo?" _Kiddo?_ His brain advised him to not use an endearing nickname, to not look at those gigantic puppy eyes that had tears forming. "What's wrong?" He struggled to get out of bed, to return to Sam's side. But the order not to move dropped from Sam's lips, and Gabriel didn't have the strength to fight it. He wasn't expecting the kid to sit on the end of his bed, so he wouldn't be tempted to move. He hated the closeness. It always left him expecting pain that Sam never gave.

"It's Dean." Sam exhaled a shaky breath.

"Your brother?" Sam nodded.

"He's a slave." Gabriel scooted back, as far away as his body would physically allow him to.

"You sold your own brother?" His own experience flashed through his mind, making his words harsh and accusing.

"Never! Goddamn it, Gabe. Your brother sold you?!" Gabriel shrank away from the question. His mind recalled the memory like it happened yesterday. It was not something he wanted to share with the man he was trying to convince to put him down. He had an inkling that the more pity Sam felt for him, the more he would try to make his life better. And Gabriel didn't want that. He just needed everything to end. "Gabriel?"

"Forget it." Gabriel rolled towards the wall, curling up into a small ball. "Just return me, Sam. I'm going to die one way or another. This is the most humane way."

"I could free you." Sam said quietly. Gabriel turned his face slightly to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't have thousands of dollars to throw away on a lost cause, Sam. Please let me die." Why couldn't Sam understand that this was what he wanted? This was why he had misbehaved countless times for countless masters.

"No." Sam's fists were clenched. "If I give up on you, I give up on Dean. I'm going to graduate, get a job, free you with my thousands, and find my brother. But first, I have to fix that stupid laptop." He squeezed Gabriel's shoulder. "You can't give up yet."


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed without much ado. Gabriel stayed at the clinic for a few days until the doctor deemed him well enough to return to Sam.

Gabriel's wounds healed. Sam's laptop got fixed. Despite the initial rockiness to how they crossed paths, Sam and Gabriel lapsed into a routine. And they slowly grew into each other's lives more than either intended like dandelions grow through pavement and concrete. At first, Gabriel played along with Sam's redemption plan. He could be the perfect slave one last time until the kid realized he was wasting his time and money.

With retrospection, Gabriel concluded that he should never go bet on horse races. And that he should have never underestimated Sam. The younger Winchester was a force to be reckoned with. Despite having migraines and anxiety, despite working and finishing college, despite having horrible relations with his family—Sam Winchester had unleashed all his creative powers in helping Gabriel rediscover his own humanity.

Yes, there were bad days. While Sam was stubborn and determined, he also was easily overwhelmed His anxiety could turn him from shining and confident to shy and non-responsive on any given day. And Gabriel, for his own part, tried to help Sam the best he knew how to. When Sam had his migraines, he stayed silent. When Sam was anxious, he withheld from teasing the gentle giant.

At some point, and way too quickly for Gabriel's liking, he had come to appreciate Sam's place in his life. He hesitated to call him 'friend,' but they both knew they had become friends, even though neither cared to admit it.

"I hate him." Sam mumbled from the couch. If he wasn't so depressed and slightly intoxicated, it would be a comical sight. Gabriel 'mmm-ed' in response from the stool he sat on, a cheap, cherry lollipop hanging out of the side of his mouth. Sam had compromised his healthy standards of eating by bringing Gabriel peace offerings of candy when he had the chance. Gabriel was grateful for the indulgence of his sweet tooth. He had forgotten how much he loved sweets. He had forgotten a lot of things about himself.

He looked over to make sure Sam was still alive when he realized he had fallen silent. Sam lay on his back, arms crossed over his eyes. His too-long legs draped over the side of the couch. Some movie with George Clooney played on low-volume.

"Yea?" Sam didn't mind that he took too long to respond sometimes. Sam understood. They both were lost in their own separate worlds together.

"Yea." Silence stretched on. "Gabe?"

"Yea, Sam?"

"I really do hate him."

"I know, Sam."

"What kind of father beats his own damn kids while their mother is at the hospital with cancer?!"

"A bad one." Gabriel knew the answer. Every time Sam tipped back a shot glass too many times, this was the end result. Ever since Sam had been reunited with his mother, his father came up in conversation a whole lot more.

"Yea! A fucking awful one, a goddamn drunk as hell terrible father. And she sticks up for him, Gabe! She always wants to know why I don't want to be around him. Oh, I don't know, mom, maybe because he nearly killed Dean! He wanted to kill me, but Dean got in the way. He wouldn't let him hit me." A sob hiccuped from the couch. "I miss Dean." Came a rare confession. "My head hurts."

"Well, drink some more next time and see what happens, Sammy." Okay, well, usually Gabriel was nice when Sam had headaches. He just had this thought that Mary didn't really know what had happened when she was sick.

"Shut up." Sam peeked out from behind his arm. "What's wrong?" Of course, Sam would notice downward turn of Gabriel's mouth.

"My mom's dead, Sam." Gabriel traced the counter idly. "Moms aren't perfect, but they are our moms for a reason. You ever talk about this with her?"

"He said he told her. And she still wants me to come and have dinner at the same table with him. You've felt the scar from where he split my head open." Gabriel didn't want to think about that scar. It haunted him at night. Sam had another episode a few nights ago where he fell down hard. Gabriel hadn't meant to find the scar, but he had nagged Sam the last few days about it. Now he knew where it was from.

"I'm sorry." He was sorry. Sam didn't deserve all the shit life had thrown at him. Sam was a nice guy. Sam needed a break, but Gabriel didn't know how to give him one. Normally, people used his body to de-stress, but Sam wasn't interested in casually screwing anyone.

He wanted to comfort Sam, but he didn't know how.

"How'd she die?" Sam propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes, small and irritated by red puffiness.

"It's a shitty story." Gabriel waved him away.

"Gabriel, you hear about my shit all the time! Let me listen to you for a change! That's what friends do." Sam trailed off, looking at Gabriel with unsure eyes. "We are friends, right?"

Gabriel didn't make friends with masters. Gabriel didn't talk to his masters' mothers on a weekly basis. Gabriel didn't eat at the counter with master. Gabriel didn't sleep on his masters' couches. Gabriel didn't know who the fuck he was anymore. His life was luxurious compared to the squalor and deprivation he had known for nine years. What was one more broken rule? Gabriel got up and turned off the movie that no one was watching.

"Yea, we're friends, kiddo." He conceded, coming over to the couch. Damned the fact he felt better when Sam gave him a huge grin and a crooked thumbs up. "Yep, I'm just another sign of your horrible judgment, even when you're sober. Let's get you to bed. You have class in the morning."

"Is that disapproval I hear in your tone?" Sam was smirking up at him. "If my professor saw that you were my friend, I would fail "Psychology of a Master." Sam made his voice grand and pompous.

"Ah, that's a stupid class anyway. He's a sucky master." Oh, there was another rule of his that he had just broken. Don't talk about past masters to current masters. Sam wasn't his master though. Sam never really had been. Sure, it had been a month, and he didn't know if or when Sam would snap. But Sam had become Gabriel's friend.

"I won't ask about how you know that." Sam shook his head. "The only thing that doesn't suck about that class is you." Seriousness creased over his forehead, raising slight wrinkles that seemed far too wise and ancient for someone of Sam's age. "I wan- I wanna hear about your mom, Gabe."

"She lived. She died."

"Did she sell you?"

"No!" Gabriel's reply was vehement. "She would be horrified if she could see me now." Sam's fingers curled around Gabriel's wrist, fingertips pressed into his own initials.

"Sit."

You're hogging the couch." Gabriel squeaked out as he was tugged forcibly down. Sam wrapped his long limbs up to make room for his friend. Shaggy, reddish brown hair was pushed out of his face and bleary hazel eyes stared down the smaller man.

"What happened to your mom?"

"You're a stubborn shit."

"yea." Sam smiled in agreement. "No more than you, Gabe. Now tell meeeee."

"Fine, bossypants." Gabe made a face that only caused Sam's smile to get bigger. Sam's happiness faded as he opened up about his mom. "She got cancer when I was twelve." Gabriel subconsciously mirrored Sam's position as he began to tell his mother's story. "The doctors said they had found it early. They said she would live." He laughed bitterly. "They were wrong. She died when I was 14. My brother, Michael, became my brother's and I's guardian at the ripe, old age of 20. We never got along, and it only got worse between us after she died. I left at seventeen without much to survive on. I did a lot of odd jobs for a while..."

A loud snore interrupted him from his story. Sam's head had lolled back, his mouth wide open. Gabriel fished out Sam's cell phone to snap a picture and change the wallpaper. He didn't notice until the phone was back in Sam's pocket that Sam's hand was still clinging to his wrist. "Night, Sam." He whispered, pulling his arm out of Sam's grasp. Gigantor was going to be sore in the morning. He pulled up his blanket and covered the two of them. Curled up on the opposite side of the couch, he mentally chided himself for being foolish. He had almost told Sam the truth about his enslavement. He couldn't handle any more of Sam's pity.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has shown this story love! Your reviews and follows have encouraged me greatly through a brief time of writer's block. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

Sam woke up on Gabriel's stomach. The older man didn't seem aware that Sam had entangled the two of them together during the night. Sam wasn't sure how Gabriel would feel about being 'cuddled' since there was no other word he could use to describe it. Reluctantly, he drew back to study his newfound friend.

Gabriel lay on his back; his features relaxed as he slept. Sam had never seen Gabriel look so at peace.

"Morning." Gabriel murmured, giving Sam a soft smile. The slave (in name only) was not yet fully awake. With a pang in his chest, Sam noted that this was the first smile he had seen since Mr. Tran's shop. Gabriel had successfully hid himself from Sam day in and day out because Sam had been too busy to notice. This man underneath him was the real Gabriel. Sam wanted to get to know him better; they had the potential to be fantastic friends. They were both stubborn and messed-up with a good sense of humor.

"Morning!" He smiled back. This was no time to be morose, but a time to start getting up: he was late for class. "Shit! I'm late!" He started to get up, but Gabriel laughed outright.

"Your school called." He pulled out Sam's phone from under the couch cushion. "Your classes were cancelled on account of major riots."

"You turned my alarm off?"

"You needed to rest. Plus, you're extra crabby when you don't properly sleep off your liquor."

"God, you and Dean would get along so well. You both think you're my mother!" Gabriel flipped him off with a proper smirk. "Are you okay? If you're ever uncomfortable, you can tell me, even if you have to wake me up to get me to move." Sam leaned on his side, directing his body weight on his arm and not on the shorter man.

"My, so direct this morning. I'm smiling, aren't I? Nice to get cuddled without having to work for it."

"I didn't think you were cuddled much in your last occupation."

"Understatement of the year, Sammy, but I had a life before all that. Girls like to be cuddled after sex." He winked at Sam.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sam shot Gabriel a baleful look.

"So scary." Gabriel mock-shivered. "You don't have to get up." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively when Sam gave him a questioning look.

"Who's the girl now?" Sam teased as he lowered himself back into the position he had woken up. Sam's hair slid easily between Gabriel's fingers as Gabriel shifted closer to Sam.

"It's just nice." Came the gruff, unusually honest response. Sam had to agree with Gabriel. It was nice. He hadn't had much physical contact with anyone in months. And yes, he was a sucker for his hair being played with. It was one of the reasons he liked having it longer. Jess had loved playing with his hair.

_Jess._ He hadn't thought of her over the last few days. He didn't feel the debilitating pain stabbing through his heart as she crossed his mind. Gabriel had been changing his life without either of them realizing it. In and out, Gabriel's fingers wove through Sam's hair. It didn't take much for the college student to snuggle up from Gabriel's stomach to his chest and fall fast asleep.

A few hours later, Sam woke up to an empty couch. He noted the blanket that had been carefully tucked in to keep him warm.

"Gabe?" He called out, stretching his long arms out.

"Stupid hair." He heard Gabriel mumble from the bathroom. He was up in an instant,his long legs carrying him quickly over to the bathroom door.

"You ok, dude?" He knocked on the white, bathroom door.

"I can't cut my fucking hair." Gabriel snarled through the door.

"Let me in, Gabe."

"No! I look like an idiot!"

"Really? You're going to become bashful now of all times?!" Gabriel was silent for a few minutes, but click of the bathroom door unlocking was all the answer that Sam needed. Pushing the door open, Sam was met with the sight of Gabriel glaring up at him from where he was standing in front of the mirror, brandishing a pair of scissors.

"Don't laugh." He growled. Sam tried to respect his wishes, but laughter just rolled out of him in waves. The sight of an angry-looking Gabriel with ragged, uneven hair was too much.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped between belly-laughs.

"Jerk." But a hint of a smile still tugged on the corners of Gabriel's thin lips.

"Here," Sam held his hand out. "Let me fix it."

"If you make it worse…" An empty threat was handed over with the scissors.

"Oh, I don't think I could." Sam snorted before he could stop himself. "Sorry, sorry. I'll stop, maybe."

"Yea, yea, just fix it."

"Sit down." Sam gave another chuckle as Gabriel sat down on the toilet seat lid. "What were you thinking? Use a comb at least."

"I just wanted it off." Gabriel was sullen, burrowing his face into his hands.

"Dude, what's wrong?" This time it was Sam's turn to run his fingers through Gabriel's hair, trimming here, cutting there. "It's not that bad."

"I just want it gone." Gabriel gulped down deep breaths of air, fingers trembling against his thigh.

"It's coming off, Gabe. It's okay. You're okay." Sam soothed the shaking, shorter man. "Lucky for you, I cut my own hair because I can't afford to go anywhere to have it done."

"People get a good grip on your hair; they can make you do whatever they want. They make you mind when they get a hold of your hair. They remind you that you're just their slave." Gabriel's voice rose as he grew more agitated. "Cut it off, Sam. Take it all off. I won't be controlled anymore. I don't want to feel like a slave anymore. Take it off. Take it off!"

"Gabe," Sam put the scissors down. "Gabriel! Feel your hair, okay? Just feel it. It's shorter."

"Cut it shorter." Sam sighed, turning to retrieve the scissors from the beige-colored sink.  
Gabriel looked up at him with pleading amber eyes. "Please, Sam. I don't feel like a slave when I'm with you."

"That's because you're not. You're my friend." And if Sam's voice was rougher because Gabriel's words had touched his heart, well, neither of the men mentioned it. Ten minutes passed and most of Gabriel's honey-gold hair was lying on the bathroom floor. "Take a look." Sam smiled, running some product through Gabe's hair to spike it up in the front. "You look good." It was short, too short for anyone to grab a hold of, but not too short to make him look silly.

"Thanks, Sam." Gabriel smiled shyly, reaching up to touch his hair. "I like it." He stared at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before turning and burying his head in Sam's chest. Sam automatically wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you and Gabriel all right?!" Sam held the phone away from his ear as his mother 's voice hit a painful pitch.

"Mom, what's wrong? We know about the riots. We're home. We're fine." Gabriel's eyebrows rose in question. Sam just shook his head. Gabriel smirked, returning to the book he had been trying to conquer the last couple days. Sam loved reading, but it was hard for Gabriel to sit down and stay still for long unless Sam was there. But Sam had finally found a book that Gabriel had loved. He memorized the image of Gabriel sitting on the couch, nose in a book. His mother's voice jerked him back to the conversation.

"He left a few hours ago, and he won't answer his phone. You know what that means. He hasn't gotten drunk in so long."

"Are you talking about Dad, Mom? What's going on?"

"Your father found out about Gabriel. He found out that from a legal view, Gabriel belongs to you. With everything that happened to Dean, he kind of just lost it."

"No, no, neither of you get to say his name to me." Sam hissed into the receiver of his cell phone. "Dad beat him nearly to death, and you defend Dad. So if anyone still can say Dean's name without feeling ashamed, it's me!" He hung his phone up and tossed it on the couch.

"Good job finally communicating!" Gabriel slow-clapped, eyeing the phone that was already ringing next to him.

"Whatever." Sam gave Gabriel the 'bitch-face.' "Don't answer that."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it, Samsquatch."

"Go grab that stupid identification bracelet. We're going out." The book was forgotten as Gabriel bolted to his feet with huge grin. Gabriel never minded the slave identification device when it meant he could go out with Sam.

"Oh-em-gee. You're so spontaneous when you're angry." Teasing was something that had come back very quickly for Gabriel. The shorter guy patted Sam on the back while making his way to Sam's room to borrow some clean clothes. "I tease because I care." He soothed with a wink before Sam could retort. "So I think I'm gonna try growing a beard." He changed the subject just as quickly as he had run off.

"Great. You're going to look like a caveman instead of just acting like one."

"Good one, Sammy!" A thumbs up jutted out from behind the door. "Can I wear sweatpants in public? Is that still acceptable social behavior? I haven't been to a Wal-mart in a while, so I'm not sure anymore."

"Kind of? Actually, while we're out, we should get you some clothes that were made in your size."

"Really?" Gabriel popped back out in an old shirt that Dean had forgotten in the dresser and a clean pair of Sam's sweatpants. "But your clothes are so comfy. And they smell good."

"Yours will be comfy and smell good too. I'll use the same detergent and everything." Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel gave him a goofy grin. The last couple days had changed everything between them. There was a real, genuine camaraderie between the two friends. Gabe gave Sam a run for title of 'king of sarcasm.' Gabe just got it. And he loved making Sam laugh. It seemed to be his new life goal. Gabriel had a good sense of humor, and he was mischievous enough for the both of them. He still had a hint of timidity behind his actions, but he was definitely more comfortable around Sam now. "So I need to go my college—"

"It's not safe!" All traces of earlier jokes were gone as Sam was faced with a stern-faced Gabriel.

"Relax, we'll be fine." Sam knelt down and began rolling up the bottom of the legs of the sweatpants Gabriel was wearing. "Besides, I need to talk to Professor Harvelle. I need to pass that class she has shut down for good."

"Sam, what are you doing?" Gabriel seemed half-frozen, glancing nervously at Sam fixing his sweatpants.

"Dude, I can't take you seriously with these sweatpants flopping all around, short stuff."

"Not my fault your parents put Miracle-Grow in your bottle, kiddo." Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair, purposely making it messy; completely back to normal instead of the frozen statue he had been seconds earlier.

"C'mon, Gabe, I just fixed my hair." Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes as he moved to Gabriel's other leg. Gabriel seemed to have a weakness for Sam's best Puss-in Boot's impression.

"Nu'uh. If you're dragging me to a riot zone that police have deemed unsafe for slave owners, then I don't have to feel bad about messing up your flawless hair." He pouted his lips and batted his eyelashes.

"I don't look like that."

"But you wish you did." Gabriel winked. "Let's go risk our lives for a grade, Sam-moose."

"Fun-size." The friends grinned at each other as they made their way outside. Sam could tell that Gabriel was excited to be leaving the apartment. He hadn't had many opportunities since the clinic incident.

It was fairly easy for the pair to get on to campus. Sam seemed to know how to either blend in or sneak past anyone who might stop them with ease and grace. When Gabriel asked about him about it, he just shrugged. "It's hard to sneak around an ex-Marine or an older brother if you're not quiet."

"Sam!" Gabriel's hand found its way to Sam's elbow as rioters crashed into the room.

"Intruders!" One of the rioters pulled out a gun. She had fiery eyes and long, dark hair.

"Hey, whoa, man! I'm a student! We're students, well, kind of." Sam glanced back at Gabriel. "We're here to see Prof Harvelle." Sam put his hands up in the air, positioning himself in front of Gabriel.

"And here I am." Sam turned to view the middle-aged woman. "Call me, Ellen."

"Sam Winchester." Sam shook her offered hand and then Gabriel did the same.

"Gabe Novak." Gabriel offered nervously. He hadn't used his last name in a long time.

"Gabriel Novak?" Ellen looked him over with curiousity. "What the hell are you doing here of all places? No one has seen you in years." She said with something akin to wonder warming the timbre of her voice.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you're aware of Michael's reputation. He thought I was a nuisance and had me placed somewhere safe backstage. He was worried I would have a bigger spotlight then he did."

"Knowing your brother's reputation, I'm sure your safety was the least of his concerns. How much?"

"$250,000." Gabriel swallowed, looking at the floor. "Chump change. He didn't even try to make a profit." Bitterness had taken over the sadness in his tone. "He just wanted me gone."

"And how much did this goon pay?" She gestured to Sam who was feeling a little out of the loop.

"$300." Ellen gasped as did many of her supporters. She grabbed Gabriel's wrist, examined it, and then grabbed his left wrist.

"Let him go!" Sam shouted as Gabriel tried to wrench his wrist from Ellen's grip.

"One more step and your brain is gonna decorate that wall." The dark-haired girl sneered into Sam's ear as she pressed her gun to his head.

"Down, Ruby." Ellen barked, her fingers digging in to Gabriel's wrist. "Violence is not the answer!"

"But it sure clears a path." Ruby snidely retorted, pulling his gun away from Sam's head reluctantly. The glare she gave Sam was clear in its message: she would love to empty her clip into his skull.

"You have some passionate people working for you." Gabriel said quietly to Ellen, his eyes saying what his words were not.

"Ruby, go check the perimeter. I think the Guard is almost here."

"Yes ma'am."

"A tiger does not stay on a leash." Gabriel muttered.

"Tigers come in handy in a fight." Ellen countered. "So what's the story with the giant? It'd be cute if his initials weren't permanently burnt into your wrist."

"I keep him for his good looks." Gabriel joked, tugging Sam down so he could plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Always the joker, Gabriel." Ellen shook her head. "You boys should head home. It won't be safe here after dark."

"I just need you to get me an "A" in Professor Luc's course." Sam finally spoke up.

"You risked your life for a grade?" Ellen fixed a mean glare on Sam.

"I need to graduate, Professor Harvelle."

"He really does need to graduate, Ellen." Gabriel nodded when she looked at him.

"You two are a clusterfuck of work."

"Eloquently put." Gabriel grinned. "Sam's taught me a lot. In fact, you could credit him for being one of the reasons I've rediscovered my wonderful jackass of a self again."

"Maybe I should bring Ruby back." Ellen said dryly. "I'm glad you're okay, Gabriel." She added, more seriously.

"Sam had to patch me up a bit." He shrugged, looking down at his feet. "We're going shopping."

"And they don't need to know that." Sam interrupted. "We'll be going, ma'am. Sorry to disturb your protest." He half-dragged Gabriel towards the door. Gabe gave a little wave to Ellen with a knowing smile.

"Sam?" She called out. "I'll amend your records so that you graduate with full honors. You're the only one in your class who recognizes the fact that people are people regardless if there is a price tag for their company. You're the only one who came to talk to me as well. Something tells me that you do not consider yourself a master, nor do you consider Gabriel a slave. And I do know about your brother as well. Dean would be very proud of you."

"Uh, thank you, ma'am." Sam was stunned. Ellen was scary, but it seemed she was also kind under that tough exterior.

"You're welcome. Take care of my friend." She nodded.

"He's my friend too." Sam put his arm around Gabriel's shoulders.

"I know." She smiled. "Now, go get him clothes that fit. He looks ridiculous." Sam headed for the door despite Gabriel's flustered verbal jabs back at Ellen who simply smirked. The world had been without Gabriel Novak for too long.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know that much about you, do I?" Sam stated as they rode the bus back from the thrift store. Gabriel raised his eyebrows tiredly.

"You know me." Gabriel gave Sam a lazy smile from where he was sprawled in a seat on the bus. "Thanks for the clothes, Sammy." He liked how these jeans paired with a sharp red polo looked. He wasn't as comfortable as he had been in sweatpants, but he enjoyed looking more put together and, well, normal.

"You're welcome." Sam tried to smile back. "It's just, who are you, Gabe? That lady knew who you were and a lot about you. She knew more about you than I do!"

"Sam," Gabriel leaned forward, resting his elbows on his new-to-him jeans. "Are you being insecure?"

"What? No! Kind of," Sam ran both his hands through his hair. "I just feel bad I don't know this stuff. You're supposed to be my friend. I feel like that not knowing things about you makes me like your former masters. And you deserve better than that."

"Oh, Sam." Gabriel's honey-colored eyes twinkled with affection. "Oh, sweet, little Sammy-dear," He shook his head, not even trying to hide the warm grin on his face. "Be careful, kiddo, you have a big heart." He reached over and squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly. "You're a kajillion times better than all of them put together."

"Kajillion isn't a number, Gabe." But Sam gave him a small smile that spoke of his gratitude for Gabriel's patience with his silly worries. "So if I google the name 'Gabriel Novak' what am I going to find?" Sam was curious now.

"Try it." Gabriel settled back into his seat. "Are we almost home yet?" He glanced out the windows at the seemingly never-ending apartment buildings that all looked the same to him.

"Yea, this is our stop." Sam got up, pulling some of the bags out of Gabriel's grasp and carried them off the bus. Gabe hid his smile as the bus driver glared at them.

"You can't do shit like that in public, Sam." Gabriel whispered once they entered the building.

"Yes, I can." Sam was resolute. "It's our business, not theirs." The elevator dinged, and they looked around to make sure they had everything.

"Yea, you definitely have daddy issues." Gabriel winked, his hand sneaking out and rubbing Sam's back.

"Sam." The man in the elevator growled. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath stank of liquor.

"Hi, Dad." Sam's shoulders drooped. "What do you want?"

"How could you?" The man, the much-talked about John Winchester, pressed closer, causing both men to take a few steps back. Sam may have been taller than his father, but John's almost tangible anger towered over all of them. "How the fuck could you support the trade that took your brother away?" Sam's father jabbed an accusing finger forward, placing it firmly against his son's chest.

"Hey! Don't touch him." Gabriel pushed out from behind Sam, feeling a bit like David facing Goliath.

"Who the fuck are you? Don't get between family, short stuff."

"Well, since you're pissed at him for owning me, I thought I would interrupt before you did something stupid, sir." Gabriel cheekily tacked on the respective title in an afterthought. "Why don't we go upstairs and talk about this like men instead of charging around like rhinos?" He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the elevator, a stunned John Winchester following behind.

"He's a slave?" John asked Sam in a hushed tone, giving Gabriel a cautious glance over Sam's shoulder.

"Apparently, I spoil him too much. " Sam directed a grateful smile down at Gabriel. His father was dramatically calmer after Gabriel had diffused his anger and insulted him in a few major ways. At least, Sam's father was too drunk to fully realize Gabriel was making fun of him.

Gabriel's eyes were cold whenever he looked at Sam's dad. He had no desire to play nice with this man. He had hurt Sam. Gabriel could take a lot of things, but he couldn't just stand by and watch people he cared about get bullied. They all remained quiet as they made their way from the elevator to Sam's apartment. Sam pulled the eviction notice off the door and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. "You told my landlady?" He huffed in frustration towards his dad.

"I couldn't find you." John shrugged. "I didn't know you were keeping a slave here illegally."

"Dammit, Dad! Stop calling him that!" Sam snapped. "Where the hell are we going to live now? You've just made us homeless!" He stomped off to his room and pulled out his suitcases. He didn't own much, but still, he was angry. He had been so proud when he could afford this place on his own. And now, now he had to worry about Gabriel too. He sank down to the floor, leaning against his bed.

"Hey," Gabriel found him, holding Sam's laptop like he was afraid he was going to drop it again.

"Hi," Sam was happy to see Gabe, but he wanted to be alone.

"I'm not staying, don't worry." Gabriel squatted down, gently transferring the laptop from his hands into Sam's. He ran his hand gently through Sam's hair. "It's going to be okay. Mary's already offered us the apartment over the shop; she just called John."

"Oh god." Sam groaned. "I don't want to live with my parents."

"Okay. I'll go find us a nice bridge." Gabriel's hand lingered on his shoulder as he used Sam to push himself back up. "So, I thought you might want to see who Gabriel Novak was." He pressed play on the Youtube video he had already loaded. "I'll be in the living room with your dad. He's already compared me to Dean twice."

"Thanks, Gabe." Sam gripped Gabriel's wrist for a second before letting his hand drop. "I'll be out in a few, promise."

"Take your time. You might –uh- need a moment after that." Sam turned his attention back to the screen; someone had just introduced someone giving way to loud applause. A younger Gabriel walked on stage, bowed, and sauntered in his recognizable way over to a gorgeous, white grand piano. Sam forgot about the fact he had just been evicted and that his drunken father was alone with his best friend once Gabriel sat down and started to play a piece that Sam vaguely recognized as Vivaldi. Opening a new tab, Sam typed in Gabriel's name. Articles came up within seconds ranging from "Juilliard's New, Rising Star: Gabriel Novak!" to "Famous Pianist Missing." Sam shut his laptop and made his way to the living room.

"You okay, Sam?" His father was uncharacteristically concerned. "You look like you just saw a ghost." Sam said nothing, just trudged over to where Gabriel was leaning against the wall. Gabriel's eyes met Sam's, full of understanding. He let Sam wrap his arms around him, tucking his head into the hollow of Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago, kiddo." Gabriel patted Sam's arm. On the couch, John Winchester looked a little pale much to Gabriel's amusement. "I think we're freaking out your dad."

"Meh, he's fine."

"Are you?"

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden? I'll be all right. I guess we're moving in to the shop." John looked less than thrilled with the announcement.

"Just don't get anything on the cars." He grumbled. Gabriel burst out laughing, nearly doubling over.

"What'd I miss?" Sam was lost.

"No sex in your dad's shop." Gabriel reiterated with a loud belly laugh. "No worries there, Mr. Winchester. I don't think I'm your son's type."

"That there's the problem, Gabriel, you're exactly his type." John muttered. "I'll help you guys pack, I guess."

"Picking up your own messes for a change?" Sam accidentally let the snarky comment loose.

"I said I was sorry for what I did to you boys." John glowered from where he was throwing Sam's cabinets' contents into a garbage bag. "Can you just let it go?"

"Did you ever tell mom?"

"I figured not to burden her with something we had already talked out." Sam ignored Gabriel's elbow in his ribs.

"I told you!" Gabriel exulted.

"Well, I might have accidentally told her." Sam confessed.

"Great." John ran his hand over his beard. "That explains a lot actually."

Five hours later, the three men had packed up Sam's apartment. John was waiting in the car while Sam grabbed the last garbage bags of stuff.

"It's not the greatest location, but I'm going to miss this place." Sam admitted to Gabriel who was waiting by the door. "Lot of memories with Dean are here. I miss him a lot, Gabriel. Saying good-bye to this place is like saying good-bye to him all over again." Gabriel nodded silently. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He needed some time away from Sam to figure some things out. What John had said was nagging at the back of his mind. He helped Sam settle in to the small apartment over John's auto shop before retreating to the garage. Seeing himself in that video had affected him more than he realized. The combination of the last few days had made him some things: he had realized he was getting better; he no longer considered himself a slave; and that he was incredibly fond of Sam Winchester.


	10. Chapter 10

The apartment over John's auto shop was tiny, containing only a bedroom and a miniscule kitchen. Dean and Sam's couch was too big for the apartment, so it was tucked into John's old office. Gabriel had his own room for the first time in years. The bathroom was tucked in next to his little room. Sam teased him for getting the room by the bathroom while Sam had to sleep upstairs. After a few weeks of adjusting to their living spaces, Sam's classes resumed with the exception of the class Ellen had passed him in. Stanford had banned that class for now. The abolition movement had sent rumbles around the world with their takeover of a university. Ellen Harvelle was arrested, but released only a few days later on 'lack of proof.' It was total bullshit, but it was a small victory for the anti-slavery movement.

Gabriel moped around while Sam was back at classes. John Winchester had taken a shine to his son's friend, waking him when he opened his shop and teaching him how to 'pull his weight.' John liked his sarcasm, joking with Gabriel from under their respective cars. He taught Gabriel what he knew about cars, paying him a small wage in exchange for his help in the shop. He let Gabriel sleep in on the days Gabriel spent with Mary, keeping the noise down as much as possible. On her days off, Mary taught Gabriel how to bake once she learned how deep his fascination with all sweet things was.

Gabriel knew he reminded the Winchesters of Dean in some ways, Sam being the only one who ever fully admitted to it. But in the months that passed, he had his own place in the family. He enjoyed both of Sam's parent's company, but he missed Sam. Sam, lost in his own little world of school and work, missed the closeness he had with Gabriel when his school had shut down. For example, he didn't know where the oil smudge behind his best friend's ear had come from and that made him sad. It was apparent that Gabriel was feeling the distance as well when Sam came home late from closing the coffee shop Friday night to find Gabriel curled up on Sam's bed holding his pillow close.

"Hey." He flopped down on the bed next to Gabriel, poking him awake. "Sorry I'm not home much anymore."

"Stop," Gabriel pushed his hand away. "I made you brownies." Gabriel slurred sleepily, hand flinging out to point at the covered plate over on Sam's bureau.

"Thank you.." Sam's fingers trailed through Gabriel's hair. It had grown out in the last few months. "Did you want me to cut your hair short again?"

"'t's all right." Gabriel yawned, fingers curling into Sam's shirt. "You smell like coffee." He practically purred. He had missed Sam. He was so tired, yet so happy to be in Sam's presence. "I miss you." He whispered, pulling himself closer to Sam. Sam wished for a larger bed as he reluctantly tore himself away.

"Let me change, Gabe." Gabriel gave a small whimper at the lack of Sam. "I miss you too, buddy. I just need to get this shirt off; I wore more coffee than I made today." Gabriel laughed quietly at the thought. "You okay?" Sam asked, pulling off the black polo and replacing it with a baggy, soft t-shirt. Stripping his pants off, he climbed into bed in just his plaid boxers. The full-sized bed barely held his height, but it had enough width to hold the two of them comfortably enough.

"Better now." Gabriel breathed out. He wanted Sam to reach out and hold him, but he didn't know how to say that. He wasn't sure if that was what he really wanted. He didn't want to lose this friendship. Sam had made him want to live. He wasn't sure how he would feel if Sam was ever ripped away from him. "Can, can I stay here tonight?" He whispered, golden eyes tiredly peering at Sam over the white pillow snuggled in his arms.

"Okay." Sam consented, his head falling to his own pillow. He turned, so he was facing Gabriel. "You like it here with my parents, Gabe?" His hand reached out, a finger idling trailing up and down Gabriel's arm that was wrapped around the pillow between them.

"Yea."

"My dad making you work?" He asked with a knowing grin, tracing the oil stain behind Gabriel's ear.

"He pays me." Was the defensive retort. "Cars make sense. I really like baking though. Your mom is teaching me." Sam's finger had returned to his forearm. It was soothing.

"That's awesome." This time it was Sam that was yawning, forgetting all about the homework that was due. His fingers curled around Gabriel's wrist almost all on their own accord. The steady pulse that fluttered slightly under his touch calmed him. "I had an anxiety attack at work today." He said quietly. "You were right about the pills. I just hate having to take them."

"You're not weak, Sammy. "Gabriel didn't mind the gentle grasp on his wrist. Sam only did it when he was upset; subconsciously reaching out to Gabriel for comfort he was more than willing to give. "You're one of the strongest people I have ever met." He scooted a little closer. Sam pulled the sheet up, covering them both. Gabriel understood him in ways he had never believed possible. He felt like he could tell Gabe anything without the fear that Gabriel would judge him. He had stopped going to his therapist when he could no longer afford his services, but now he had Gabriel to tell about his stupid anxiety that came when he lost almost all the people he loved.

"I don't feel it, Gabe. With classes and work, I feel like I'm losing it. I feel like I can't hold on."

"Then I'll help you." Gabriel murmured, Sam moving closer this time. He didn't even flinch when he felt Sam's forehead rest against his own. "You're not alone." Gabriel's fingers brushed against Sam's elbow. "I'm here. Your parents are here. You're going to get through this. I'm not going anywhere."

"Gabe." The way Sam said his name was all the thanks Gabriel would ever need.

"Hush." He lowered his voice. "You can sleep. I'm here." Sam's eyes stayed open for a few more seconds, searching Gabriel's golden eyes for something. Those hazel eyes fluttered shut and soon steady breaths ghosted over Gabriel's face. He shifted back to put some space between himself and the man who was but wasn't his master. He was amazed how the closeness could be so unsettling yet comforting. Concentrating on Sam's fingers around his wrist, he too fell asleep a few moments later.

John didn't say anything when he came in to wake up Gabriel and found the sofa empty. He just knocked on the door to the apartment to make sure Sam had gotten to work on time. He cracked the door open to find his son and Gabriel fast asleep together in a peaceful slumber. Normally, he would have woken up Sam and told him to 'get his lazy ass to work.' But instead he called Sam's work and told Sam's boss something had come up and Sam wouldn't be able to come in this weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There are sexy times in this chapter (and angst). Just wanted to warn you guys.  
**

Sam sat alone on the front steps of his parent's porch. The baseball cap pulled over his shoulder-length hair did little to stop the rain. His jacket was soaked, his jeans were heavy with water, and his t-shirt was damp with raindrops and tears.

"Are you sure you won't come in?" His mother asked from the door. He had moved back in to his parent's house, avoiding the garage at all costs. He nodded, avoiding his mother's eyes. "The weather's going to get worse, Sam. It's all over the news."

"Let it." He grumbled through gritted teeth. Somewhere in the middle of this internal storm, his crippling anxiety had given way to terrifying anger. He feared what he would do if he ever lit the TNT that bubbled in his brain. Despite his fear, Sam craved the anger. He loved it when his anger turned inward, cutting at himself with cruel words. He deserved this. He deserved this for losing Dean, for losing Jess, for losing Gabriel. _Gabriel._ He clamped his hands over his ears and his mother sadly retreated back behind the screen door back into the small, blue house. They all missed Gabriel, but she and John were frightened that the loss of the shorter, golden-browned hair man in their lives would lead to their losing their only child they had left.

So they let Sam grieve however he saw fit, no matter how unhealthy it seemed to them. Hence, Sam risking pneumonia or drowning out in what was being called the natural disaster of the year. A rogue hurricane was what the weathermen and women were calling it, blown far off the natural path, almost 'supernaturally' surviving to reach California. It was the perfect present for the fucking worst Christmas Sam could remember, and he had survived many unfortunate holiday events in his twenty-five years.

So he sat out in the rain, regretting how he had fought with Gabriel a few days before the incident had happened. He hadn't managed to drink a drop of alcohol, like he had when Jess died. He forced himself through the pain. It was no more than he deserved. The fight had been stupid: An annoying dialogue that drove a wedge between the normally close friends, or whatever it was that they were.

* * *

It happened a couple weeks ago, before winter break. Sam was stressed with exams and anxiety to the max. He just wanted to be left alone. Gabriel was frustrated because Sam would rather fall asleep studying in the library than come home and spend time with Gabriel. He just wanted Sam to pay attention to him. Their friendship was bordering on something more, but neither was willing to let go and jump in. The tension between them churned furiously until Sam had told Gabriel to 'get the fuck out.'

Gabriel had fallen silent, eyes narrowed with an emotion that normally would have terrified Sam, but he was too far gone. 'If you don't let me breathe, we're going back to the fucking slave shop, so I can finally get some peace.' He had spat out, hoping that Gabriel would just let him be. 'Some of us have to work hard to provide for people who can't work for themselves!'

Gabriel had the audacity to look angry and hurt all at the same time which made Sam lose what anger that was coiled up inside of him. He broke off his tirade and waved towards the door,

"Could you just go for a walk or something, Gabe? I just need to get through these next two weeks. I'll make it up to you, I promise." That wasn't what he wanted to say. He had wanted to apologize, tell Gabe he hadn't meant those words, that he was just stressed. But he couldn't force the words out. Their eyes met and Sam quickly looked down at his text book.

"Don't bother." Gabriel grumbled, stomping towards the door in a way that reminded Sam of his father. "I'll get out of your fucking perfect hair, princess." Sam's stomach flipped as his irritation towards the shorter man returned with a vengeance.

"You really think it's perfect?" Sam called after Gabriel antagonistically who snorted in response, slamming the door behind him. The garage fell silent and Sam turned back to his books. It took him all of ten minutes to realize he had been looking at the same paragraph over and over again. "Shit." He muttered, burying his face in his hands. He got up and followed the path Gabriel had taken out of his apartment. He couldn't live with Gabe, and he sure as hell couldn't fucking live without him.

He had found Gabriel sitting on the couch in his room, staring at his lap with an expression of amusement and curiosity. "Gabe…"

"Shhh, you idiot, I can forgive you for a lot of stupid stuff, but I will never forgive you if you scare him away." He looked at Sam with an expression of wonder mixed with fear. "I thought he would never come back."

"Ah." Sam finally noticed the proverbial elephant in the room. "Uh, should I go?"

"I don't know." Gabriel smirked. "I was imagining angry, hot, hate sex with you, and voila!" Incredulous could not even begin to describe the look on Sam's face, especially when Gabriel asked, "How's your uh, little guy been?" Sam choked on air.

"What?!"

Gabriel managed to look offended, but his golden eyes sparkled as he continued. "I just remember that it's uh been a while for you and well, we've been dancing around our feelings for a little while now…" He trailed off with that mischievous glint in his eyes. Sam laughed, surprised by how well this whole situation was turning out.

"Go upstairs and take care of that." He smirked, flopping down on the far side of the couch. "I should have known you'd get back at me for being a dick in a very cruel, creative way."

"Don't worry, Sammy." Gabriel leaned over and cupped Sam's face with his hands, his face close enough to kiss. "Your boner will come back to you too someday, you know, when you're less busy being a dick to actually have one." Sam growled, rushing forward to trap Gabriel's lips in a crushing kiss. "Atta boy," Gabriel laughed before mashing their mouths back together. "Anger just means you need to get laid." He rolled his hips forward just as Sam lifted him up, pushing him against the wall. Gabriel quickly wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, starting a rocking tempo that Sam was quite confident would make them both come in their pants. Using the wall and Gabriel's grip around his hips, he freed his hands to work their pants down to free their long-lost boners. "Shit, Sam, " Gabriel was grinning, ear to ear as Sam's hand grasped both of them. "not gonna, not gonna make it," he gasped, burying his face into Sam's neck as completion took him. Sam came a few seconds later, their pleasure painted into each other's shirts. Sam's legs felt wobbly, and he fell as gently as he could with Gabriel still wrapped around his torso. They tumbled to the floor without injury. Gabriel was laughing at their 'lack of stamina' and how they were 'both pretty much virgins again at this point.' Sam had been content to pull Gabriel close for another searing kiss, one that was much gentler than before, but not less passionate.

"Gabe..." He needed to apologize, but Gabriel silenced him with a kiss and an understanding look.

"I know you're sorry, Sam, and I forgive you. But if you ever fucking threaten to take me back there, I will leave." Sam had nodded. That was fair. He could keep those conditions. He had kept those conditions, but he had still lost the man who had been his missing puzzle piece.

* * *

Sam jerked back to present time, not sure if those were tears or raindrops racing down his cheeks. He hadn't noticed that his father had joined him on the porch. He was sure the neighbors probably thought they were crazy: two full-grown men sitting on the porch steps in the middle of a hurricane. His father cleared his throat, causing his younger son to turn his wet, hazel eyes on him. It was if his father had known what he had just been thinking about.

"I'm going to guess you two weren't exactly platonic." Sam swallowed the small chuckle that bubbled up. He was not going to bond with his father over the time he had given himself and Gabriel a hand job. John looked scandalized enough at broaching said subject of his son's sexual activities. "It was obvious as the sun in the sky how much the two of you meant to each other."

"Yea." Sam murmured. John's beard was misted with raindrops.

"I know I fucked up with you and Dean, Sam. And I'm sorry. You two should have never had to deal with my problems. We were all scared when your mother got sick, yet I still took it out on you two. I'm a horrible father. Don't bother saying otherwise because we both know it's not true."

"You've been growing on me lately." Sam offered an olive branch. "Let the past stay in the past?"

"Sam, it wasn't you or Dean's fault that I was a shit father. There was nothing you boys could have done to make me not be an ass. I also want to say though that there was nothing you could have done to stop Dean from being taken or Jessica from being killed." Sam didn't like where this was headed. He wrapped his cold, stiff fingers around the cuffs of his drenched coat. "But if you think I'm going to sit here and let you mope when you can do something about Gabriel, you're wrong."

"I don't know what to do, Dad." Sam's voice was shaky, trembling like the bushes swept up by the strong breeze.

"Just start somewhere, Sam. This is the one shitty situation you have a chance to change. Coming from someone who never took his chances to change things, I'm telling you to do this or you will regret it forever. Look for him. Call his friend from Stanford. Put his picture up with your number on it. Just do something."

"Okay." Sam agreed. He felt a little bit better at his father's suggestions. John pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"You both are going to be okay. We're going to find him." Sam mutely nodded, clinging to his father for what felt like an eternity. "Now come inside and warm up. I'm not going to lose you either." The two men made their way inside as the storm began to build in fury. Despite everything, there was still a small amount of hope to be found. Sam was going to get Gabriel back.


	12. Chapter 12

After his conversation with his father, after he stopped shivering, Sam ventured back into the garage. He had a hard time seeing that empty couch in the corner office. If you had told him when he went to Mr. Tran's that he was going to buy this crazy, short guy who was going to make his life complete—well, he would have called you crazy. But this was life, twists and turns, bad things that turn into good things, and happiness that grows sad with time.

He made his way up to his small apartment; the bag with Gabriel's Christmas present was still lying on the covers of his bed. He had bought Gabriel this ridiculously poofy, down coat that was the brightest red he had been able to fine. It was part one that would have been followed by tickets for the two of them to go to New York, just in time for the ball drop on New Year's Eve. He had been saving up the last couple months because he had wanted to make the holidays special for Gabe. New York was one of the few states that outlawed slavery; Gabriel would have been able to be just like everyone else there. Plus he had gone to school there; Sam had been excited for Gabriel to show him all his old favorite spots. Sam had given the tickets to Bobby and Jody when it had become apparent that him and Gabriel were not going to make the trip. He wasn't going to go without Gabriel.

New Year's Eve passed without much ado. Sam curled up on the couch with a blanket and watched the festivities on TV. There was only one person he wanted to kiss at midnight, and he was missing, stolen away while Sam had been buying the jacket. He had come back to the garage to find everything knocked over and thrown about. There was a trail of blood leading towards the road and then nothing. Gabriel was gone. Sam had just worked up the nerve to kiss the golden-eyed man again that morning. Gabriel had blushed as he kissed Sam back chastely, affection evident in every glance and touch. Sam was going to get Gabriel back. If he had been able to help Gabriel want to live again, he could find Gabriel. He would never stop searching until he was found.

He still felt guilty about Dean despite what his father had said, so he had reached out to Ellen to help him find both his brother and his best friend. She sent the pictures he gave her to clinics all over the US. He had promised himself he would search for Dean once he graduated, so he started early. Gabriel had helped him hope that Dean would survive slavery. Gabriel had helped him see that life could get better. At the end of the day, he always came back to Gabriel. He would find Gabe; he would get Gabe back.

* * *

It was the gentlest way Gabriel had been woken up the past week, a branch crashing against the outside of the house he was imprisoned in. He glanced over at the tree branch violently bashing against the basement window. He wondered how much the glass could take before it shattered. He wondered how much he could take before he was irreparably broken. Aimlessly, he tugged at the chained attached to his bound hands. Of course, it hurt to move, his ass sore from the last visitor. His captors weren't taking any chances with him, especially since he had almost escaped once. He missed Sam. He should have told Sam about the two men who had given him the creeps a few weeks back. He should have told Sam about how they followed him from the convenience store to the garage. But he didn't, and now he and Sam were paying the price. He wondered if Sam missed him. He wondered if Sam had found the present Gabe was going to give him on Christmas.

Gabriel had been stolen. That's how the legal system of California would view his case. If they had lived over East, in New York, this would have been classified as a kidnapping. But slavery was legal in California, demoting Gabriel from human, missing citizen to property, stolen goods.

He had been reminded of his legal status a lot these last couple weeks. He had been properly educated of what was expected from him and his status. He had fully told that he was a 'bad boy who needed to be punished.' He had his share of 'punishment,' his body being cruelly used to bring pleasure to the sick bastards who had taken him. He had forgotten what it felt like to be a slave. He had forgotten the dirty, worthless feeling that seized him anytime his captors talked to him or used him. He had forgotten all his rules; he was no longer silent about his pain. He called for Sam when they hurt him. He cried when he could no longer keep it together. He didn't care if these men mocked him for it. He had no desire to please them; he just needed to get back to Sam.

He wondered if Sam had forgotten him or if Sam was hurting as much as he was. No matter what these men did to him, it hurt far more to be away from Sam.

Oh Sam, Sam who looked like some Greek god carved from marble, but with a beating heart that cared too much; Sam who was Gabriel's sanity in this newest circle of hell.

Sam who wasn't that far away even though neither him not Gabe were aware that Gabriel was being held about half an hour away from John and Mary's house. What was the saying? 'So close yet so far'? And when Gabriel was wrestled into a van in the middle of the night, he was even farther, headed to a new master in Nevada.

The man was nicer than Gabriel had expected him to be. He was elderly with a slight bondage kink, but he was fair. Well, he wasn't cruel, Gabriel could live with that. The man was an old professor and very versed in the world of slavery. He knew Gabriel had come to him by illegal means. He examined the "SW" and came to the conclusion that was who Gabriel called out for in his sleep. He made a note to look into the matter, but was interrupted by cardiac arrest. He died _six months_ later. His nephew took Gabriel despite what his uncle's will concerning the slave. His deceased master wanted to get him back to 'Sam.'

Gabriel hated this new master. Not just because he had kept Gabriel from returning to Sam, but because he was also fat, lazy, and cruel. Gabriel lay on the end of the bed chained to the man's bedframe, naked as the day he was born. The bed was dirty, the sheets stained from food and sex. Gabriel felt tainted just by laying there, the man stroking his bare back, pressing the burning end of his cigarette to the insides of Gabriel's thighs. Gabriel bit his cheek to stay quiet.

"You're so boring, slave. You never cry anymore." The man taunted him in a low voice. He never yelled at Gabriel; rarely hit him. He just liked to cut Gabriel with his pocket knife and burn him with his cigarettes. He just liked to fuck Gabriel and throw him to the floor when he was done with him. Handcuffed to the long chained melded to the metal bed frame, Gabriel couldn't escape. He had tried. He had the scars from it. "I've got a plan to fix you." The man took a long drag before moving the cigarette to Gabriel's neck. Gabriel winced, trying to jerk away. "You still have some fight in you, and I'm going to get rid of it." The man whispered in Gabriel's ear, smoothing the long hair out of Gabe's face. "I'm going to let you spend some time outside." Gabriel shivered. The man dragged him outside and chained him to the clothesline post. It was sweltering outside, his master already sweating by the time he went back into his air-conditioned, filthy house.

Gabriel ignored the sun beating down on him, sinking to his knees. Resting his head against the wooden post, Gabe let his thoughts drift home. He wanted Sam. Sam would have graduated by now; working for some influential law firm. Sam was probably such a good lawyer. Gabriel smiled to himself once his master was gone. He was so proud of Sam. By nighttime, he was unconscious; his master dragging him back into the house.

* * *

Sam lost his first case after he graduated. His boss had tried to console him, but Sam was hard on himself. He had been distracted; Ellen had called saying they had a hit on Dean's picture. They had reached out, but so far the man who had first called hadn't responded. He had called from Chicago. Sam wanted to get on the first flight to Chicago, but John had volunteered instead. The man hadn't shown up, and John had come back empty-handed and disappointed. Sam had thrown himself into his work, winning his next three cases. He knew his parents were worried; he didn't speak about Dean or Gabriel to either of them anymore. He kept to himself about these private matters. He was trying not to lose hope, but he still felt Gabriel's absence deeply. He wondered if it would ever go away. He wondered if he would ever see Gabriel again. He tried to ignore it most days. He just needed to get through this. He had to believe Gabriel was okay even though knowing what he knew about the slave trade, Gabriel probably wasn't. Glancing at that familiar smile on his phone's background, 'I miss you,' he whispered before returning it to his bedside table. Pulling his pillow close, he tried to fall asleep, imagining that he was holding Gabriel instead of a pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why hello there, Sam." Sam looked up in shock, barely recovering in time to shake his boss's hand. Not many employees saw the head of their firm, let alone talked with him. He glanced around the quiet hallway, a few colleagues making their way, eyes glued to their smart phones.

"Sir!" He nodded eagerly, glossy hair bouncing. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sam, I had to tell you that I've had my eye on you. You are a hard worker who has the makings of a damn good lawyer."

"Wow, uh, thank you, sir. I'm so grateful to be a part of this company ever since I graduated. You guys took a chance on me, and I appreciate it very much."

"We don't take chances, Sam. We see potential and claim it. You have earned a place with this company, Sam, with all your hard work in college, your impressive internship. Yes, you lost your first case, but you came back from that loss with a vengeance. Most people don't survive a loss like that here, Sam. That's why I'm here to ask you to take a special case for me." Sam knew enough about his employers to know that if there were special cases then they were strictly off the record.

"May I ask what it is concerning, sir?"

"Why have you been in contact with Ellen Harvelle, Sam?" Sam's boss looked at him expectantly, dark eyebrows raised.

"She's helping me try to find my brother, sir."

"Ah, I'm sorry for your loss. It's just the case is sensitive. It might look funny if I put someone on it who has connections to an infamous abolitionist. I knew you were not for slavery and knowing about your brother sheds some light as to why you cannot fully appreciate the good slavery has done for our economy. But don't worry; we would never fire an employee because of his personal opinions. You make us a better, more diverse workplace."

"I'll be sure to not inform HR about this conversation." Sam managed with a straight face.

"Ah, I like you, Sammy." His boss clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's Sam, Mr. Azazel. Does this case have anything to do with slavery, sir?" Sam steered the conversation away from the budding, one-sided bromance back to the case earlier discussed.

"Yes, the family of a deceased, dear, esteemed colleague has asked me to look into legal options for reacquiring a slave that was taken from their possession. When my friend died, he included his wishes for the slave's future, but his nephew has totally disregarded his uncle's will and taken the slave for his own. Supposedly, he's abusing the slave, so the family wants to recover the property and honor my friend's wishes. The whole thing seems very sentimental and since you seem sensitive to these certain affairs, I decided that you were perfect for the situation." Sam was tempted to turn it down, to say he wasn't the right man for the job; but he was the right man for the job. Being singled out for something like this was an amazing opportunity to show what he could do. He had a feeling that Mr. Azazel knew about his own missing person. But he would not call Gabriel a slave, he couldn't.

"I'll take it, Mr. Azazel. Thank you for considering me for this opportunity." Sam was grateful.

"Not a problem, Sam. I'll have my secretary email you the rest of the details. You'll leave for Vegas tomorrow morning with an associate from Legal. No strippers until the case is closed." Mr. Azazel winked.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir, of course." Sam shook his boss's hand again, making his way back to his desk, still in shock. This was good for his career, but his thoughts were careening towards Gabriel. He couldn't afford to think of Gabriel right now. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was time to go home. He still lived with his parents even though it had been seven months since Gabriel had been taken from the garage. He was not going to think about Gabriel right now! Of course, he never really let himself think about Gabriel much anymore. It hurt too much. So he limited himself to the mornings when he woke up and the nights before he fell asleep. He missed Gabriel even more if that was possible.

Of course, Mary Winchester would notice the two emotions warring very plainly on her son's face when he came home that night. Sam never talked about Gabriel much anymore, but she knew the photo of Sam and Gabriel was still on her son's cell phone's background.

"How you doing, sweetie?" She hugged him as he came into the kitchen.

"It hurts, mom." He buried his head into her shoulder before straightening himself up, wiping his eyes.

"I know." She rubbed his back, reminiscent of Gabriel all those months ago.

"It's never going to go away, is it?"

"What is, sweetheart?" He sank down on to the couch, placing his head in his hands. His mother followed him over and sat down next to him.

"Gabriel." He forced the name out, trying to hide the shaking of his hands. "I try not to think about him, so it won't hurt so bad, but it just hurts worse! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think about anything else—it's been seven months, and it hurts even more than it did when I came home to the blood and the mess…" He trailed off as emotion choked the words away.

"Honey, I don't know how the easy way to tell you this, but that's love." Mary wiped her blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. "The circumstances under which it happened might not have been what you were expecting, but you love the guy. Of course, it's going to hurt to be separated from him, especially the way you two were torn apart. Love is wonderful, but it's not without sacrifice."

"What if I don't find him in time? What if I never find him?" Sam dared to finally breathe the thoughts that had been haunting him.

"Then you live your life in the way that he could be proud of if he were around to see it." Mary patted her son's back soothingly. "And just hope that wherever he is that he is happy and healthy."

"I don't want to let go."

"Then don't." She whispered, smoothing her son's hair back as she got up from the sofa. "I have something, well, Gabriel has something for you. He got it for you for Christmas, and I've held on to it until I thought you were able to handle it."

"I've been a bit moody, I can admit it." She smiled brightly at his small smirk. It was a start.

"What triggered all this today? Can I ask?"

"I have a case tomorrow in Nevada."

"That's great."

"It's to help a family get a stolen slave back." He shuddered, blowing out a deep sigh. "The slave is reportedly being abused. And I just, I almost didn't take it because all I keep thinking about is Gabriel and all he's been through. And then I wonder about what is happening to him right now and what if someone is hurting him, and I just can't bear the thought of him being harmed."

"I pray for him, Sam." Mary made her way to her room, returning with a small box that was only slightly longer than her hands. Sam waited until she came back to admit:

"I do too. But then I feel bad because Dean's been missing even longer than Gabriel, but I think far more about Gabe than I do my own brother."

"That doesn't mean you love Dean less than Gabriel; it just means you love them differently." She gave him a sad smile as she pressed the white box into Sam's hands. "Wear this tomorrow. He would want you to have it even though he wasn't able to give it to you himself. Maybe it will help you realize that while love may hurt, it gives strength like nothing else can."

Sam looked at the light blue tie in the box, running his fingers over the smooth silk. "He saved up what John gave him for working in the shop." Nestled under the tie was a silver tie clip engraved with the words: 'proud of you, kiddo' on the back. Oh, he felt like laughing and crying all at the same time. He could see Gabriel's golden eyes crinkling at the edges at Sam's reaction. Instead of ignoring the pain that came with the image, he welcomed it. His heart felt a little lighter as he stood up and made his way to his room.

"Thanks, mom." He smiled, hugging his mom tightly, the box clenched tightly between his long fingers.

"Glad you feel better, Sam." She returned the hug fiercely. "I can't wait for the day when all my boys are back." Her eyes shone with a weary hope. "We can't ever lose hope."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just wanted to warn you guys about the non-con in this chapter. I had such a hard time writing this, but I promise, it will get better!**

* * *

Gabriel woke up with his hands being hand-cuffed to the iron-wrought bed frame at the bottom of the man's bed. Dirty fingernails clawed at his body as the man twisted him into the position he wanted him in.

"They want to take you away from me." The man whispered, his hot stench blowing over Gabriel's face. "I can't lose you. I'll be alone if they take you away. My family can't have you. You want to stay with me, don't you?" Gabriel peeked at the man's face covered by unwashed, greasy blonde hair that loomed so close to his own. The man's right hand traveled down Gabriel's torso and underneath his ass.

"No." Gabriel spat, trying to wriggle away from the man's hand.

"No?" The man's thumb jabbed up into Gabriel's ass. "You sure about that?"

"Fuck no!" Gabriel shouted, tears springing into his eyes. He knew crazy when he saw it. He knew when he couldn't escape. This man was crazy, possessive, and sadistic. And Gabriel was the toy the bullies were trying to take away. Gabriel had a hunch this man would gladly kill him before he let anyone take Gabriel away.

"Too bad." The man's dark eyes gleamed as he fumbled with his own buckle. "This is going to fucking hurt."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Gabriel shot back between gritted teeth. "Because you're not."

"I'll miss your mouth." The man purred, placing a sloppy kiss to Gabriel's tightly-closed mouth. "Too bad I never made much use of it, hmm?" He thrust his body into Gabriel's without much care. "You're mine, slave boy. Mine until you die." Gabriel couldn't think of a smart come back to that one. His head struck the headboard and he let out a small whimper.

"You're repulsive." He choked out. His survival instincts told him to shut up, but he wouldn't die like a coward.

"Then how can you stand yourself? How many times have I released inside you? How many times have I marked you as my own?"

"Fuck off." Gabriel hissed, pushing at his owner. Ignoring the pain, he kicked the man in the head, knocking him over. He almost screamed as the man slipped out of him, falling to the floor. That asshole had torn something inside of him. Breathing hard, he curled up in the fetal position. If he was going to die, he was going to leave his mark somewhere. He would go out fighting.

"Oh no, I am just getting started." The man climbed back on to the bed, roughly manhandling Gabriel on to his back. "And you'll be begging me to stop before I'm done." Gabriel checked out of his own head at that point. He needed to be as far away as possible from his body at the moment. So he wandered through his own mind while his body was violated; it was a necessary skill in the life of a sex slave, to be able to detach from the shit happening all around you or ever to you. The only downside was that it was very hard to return to reality after you gave in to the nothingness that came with escaping pain.

* * *

"I'm Garth Fitzgerald IV." A slight mouse of a man in an expensive, tailored suit held his hand out to Sam when Sam had finally found his gate. "Legal." The guy laughed somewhat nervously as he took in Sam's height. "I bet Mr. Azazel thought this would be real funny, sending the shortest guy and the tallest guy on a case together. Hey, if we can't fix these people's problems at least we'll make them laugh when we knock on their door!" Despite his apparent nervousness, Garth gave Sam a smile that spoke of his sweetness.

"Nice to meet you, Garth." Sam smiled widely. Some of the butterflies fluttering around his stomach finally decided to rest. He had taken one of his pills today. His dreams last night had been vivid; he had woken up thinking that Gabriel was back. He had almost had a full-fledged anxiety attack when he couldn't find him. He glanced around the busy airport, smoothing his tie without realizing it. Garth noticed but said nothing, checking his phone to keep Sam from becoming self-conscious.

Sam's head only throbbed slightly as they boarded their plane. One nonstop flight, an hour and a half later, and they were there: Las Vegas, Nevada. Garth gave the slot machine in the airport a quick try as they waited for their luggage.

"I'm not a very lucky guy." He shrugged when he didn't win. "It's okay though. Anything is possible through hard work."

"Ain't that the truth." Sam grumbled, massaging his temples with two fingers.

"Headache?"

"Yea, they come at unfortunate times. So are we meeting the family here or what is going on?"

"They're sending their driver to get us. We'll meet them at the house and discuss the situation."

"Okay." Sam nodded. He could do this. He just needed to get through this meeting, then he would go to the hotel, and he would rest.

The house was huge, more like a mansion. It had been the deceased man's house where he lived alone with his slave. Sam was relieved to hear the slave had been well-treated by the elderly man. Him and Garth studied the will, looked over a few other documents that the family's lawyer handed over for their examination. Sam and Garth came to the conclusion that the family had every legal right to take the slave back. Sam inquired as to whether they were planning on following the dead man's wishes on returning the slave to his legal owner. The assorted members of the family: sons, daughters, nieces, nephews, and grandchildren looked at each other and nodded. They mentioned how 'Christopher' had stolen the slave from right under their noses. He was called 'obsessive' and 'cruel' more than once by more than one person. Garth then asked if they had proof that he was cruel or if that was just the family consensus. Garth was more curious than anything. A large family dressed in designer clothes and pearls gossiping about the one person who wasn't there.

"Here's his blog." One of the teen grand-daughters handed Sam her iPhone. "He puts pictures up of what he does to the slave. I get why we have slaves, but this is crossing a line." Sam tried to keep his face neutral at the close-ups of various injuries that looked methodical in nature.

"The slave was good for Dad." Her father spoke up. "We didn't know he came by illegal means until Dad told us. When he was in the hospital, he told me to find the slave's real owner."

"Why?" Garth was bewildered. "Why would he go to such trouble?"

"Dad was sentimental toward his slaves; he tried to 'preserve their humanity' as he so eloquently put it when we asked him about why he spoiled them."

"Interesting." Garth nodded. "Well, it's certainly within your rights to take the slave back."

"Well thank you for coming out. I'll definitely put in a good word for you two with Azazel." The eldest son stood up to shake their hands. Garth stood, meeting him in front of the coffee table.

"Thank you, sir. It was Sam and I's pleasure to come help you and your family. Right, Sam? Sam?" Garth looked lost when he looked to his right and Sam wasn't there. "Sam!" He called to the much taller man who was staring at the phone in his hand like he was contemplating throwing it against the expensively decorated wall. Sam looked up with a murderous look on his handsome face.

"Where does this 'Christopher' live?" He was squeezing the phone so tightly his fingers were turning white. Seeing Gabriel's face on the phone's screen had given birth to a raging fire inside. He was going to get Gabriel back. And he was going to beat the shit out of the man who had hurt Gabriel and then posted pictures of it for other sick fucks to see.

"Um, can I have my phone back, sir?" The girl came up and pulled her phone out of his grasp. "Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Sorry, sorry." Sam shook his head. "I just, I need to get there as soon as possible. He has my friend. Your crazy relative has my friend."

"Uh, the driver knows the address."

"Thanks." He pushed past the family and sprinted towards the door. Squealing tires sped out the driveway towards the highway.

"Well…" Garth laughed nervously. "I think he's going to get the slave back for you, guys."


	15. Chapter 15

When Gabriel opened his eyes, he was tied to the clothesline post outside in Christopher's backyard. He blinked, trying to make his vision clearer. Blurry tans mixed wilting greens refused to come into focus. Heat was everywhere. He knew better than to try to move; the throbbing pain in his ass advising him against that. His hands were numb, handcuffed to the higher part of the post. He tilted his head back to see, but all he could see were fuzzy images of red mixed with the color of skin. He should be dead. His skin was burned by the sun; his back had been cut open by a beating with a belt with a large buckle at the end. There had to be congealed, drying blood on almost every part of his body. He remembered how he got his injuries like he had been standing in the corner watching it happen. His mouth was dry, too dry. The idea of water was almost nicer than the idea of Sam. He closed his eyes, collapsing back against the rough wood. He was dying. He had come close enough to death before to recognize it when it came again: the labored breathing, the blurry vision, the feeling that he was slowly slipping from his own body. Gabriel was going to be free; it was only a matter of time.

"Gabe!" He heard Sam call out in the distance as his eyes began to close. He knew he would see Sam before he died. A gentle, shaking hand pressed against the wound on the back of his head. He hissed, pushing his head back against the hand. "Oh, Gabe…" Sam sounded troubled. Gabriel forced his eyes open; mirage or not, he was going to see Sam before he died. And there he was, tall and handsome against the burning sun. "I'm going to get you out of here." Sam promised, pressing the key he had found inside the house into the handcuffs.

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from Gabriel, his Gabriel. He wanted to hurt the man who had done this, but the man who had tormented Gabriel was dead. Sam had found him hanging in his closet. "I called the cops. Help's coming, Gabriel." Gabriel slumped against Sam's chest, freed from those wretched handcuffs that had burnt into the backs of his wrists. "I've got you." Sam carefully lifted Gabriel up; Gabriel was a dead-weight in his arms. His golden-brown hair was stained with crimson. His golden eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into Sam's shoulder Sam quickly made his way back to the shiny, black car waiting in the driveway.

"I knew I'd see you before I died, Sammy." Gabriel whispered, completely unaware of his surroundings at this point.

"Get him out!" The driver shouted. "He'll dirty the seats!"

"Shut up." Sam growled, stripping off his suit jacket and dress shirt. His tie had already been off, carefully tucked into his suit case with the tie-pin. "It's until the ambulance arrives." He sat there in his v-neck undershirt, wrapping his dress shirt around Gabriel's waist.

"They won't take a slave." The driver shook his head. "Don't they teach you anything in law school, boy?" Sam glared from the backseat as he coaxed Gabriel into sipping some water from the water bottle in his hand. "None of the hospitals will take a slave either."

"Don't die on me, Gabe." Sam lay him down on the seats as gently as he could before hopping out of the back "Switch with me." He ordered the driver. "Keep him alive and I'll drive us to the nearest clinic." The driver grumbled something under his breath but did as Sam asked, trying to keep Gabriel barely conscious as Sam drove them to the nearest clinic in record time. Gabriel was slipping with every second.

"You're welcome." The driver hoisted Gabriel out of the car and handed him to Sam who rushed the fading slave inside. Two men grabbed a hold of Sam and another ripped Gabriel from Sam's arms. Gabriel was rushed to an empty room and the doctor called in while Sam was thrown against the wall, searched, and roughly pushed into a holding cell constructed from a small closet with bars for a door.

"I'm trying to help him!" He protested, wiping the blood that was trickling from his forehead.

"Shut it, you've done enough, scum. Why didn't you bring him in sooner? Did you realize a little too late you didn't want your slave to die?"One of the men who had imprisoned him spat back, slamming his palm against the metal bars that Sam leaned against.

"I didn't hurt him! I found him. The guy who did this is dead. Please, he's my friend!"

"Yea, right." The girl behind the desk scoffed. "You're staying there until Ellen says otherwise." She dialed a number into the phone, waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

"Ellen? Ellen Harvelle?" Sam grabbed the bars. "Tell her that you have Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak. Tell her to get here as quickly as possible."

"Shut up!" One of the men elbowed Sam through the bars. Sam fell back, landing hard on his rear. Putting his fingers to his face, he noticed the fresh blood on his fingertips. Pinching his nose, he winced, settling down to wait.

"Just save Gabriel." He asked quietly. "He can't die, not like this." The receptionist glared at him while conversing quietly into the phone.

"Ellen vouches for you." She hung up the phone. "But you can wait in there until she gets here. Gabriel's in surgery. He's lucky. The better doctor is in today." She studied him for a few moments before getting up and handing him a few Kleenexes.

"I'm scared of Ellen too." Sam said. The girl shrugged, but gave him a little smile.

"Who isn't?" She sat back at her desk. "I'll keep you informed, Sam Winchester. The doctor is hopeful that Gabriel will recover. He's hooked up to an IV and is being hydrated while they stitch him back up."

"Can I call my associate?"

"Fine." She handed his phone to the guard who tossed Sam his phone. He called Garth to tell him he was okay and that Christopher was dead. Garth informed him that the cops had already recovered the body and contacted the family. Sam had nothing to worry about; it had been ruled an obvious suicide.

"Is he okay? Your friend?" Garth was sweet and treading very lightly.

"I don't know." Sam's voice cracked, earning a somewhat concerned glance from the young lady behind reception desk. "He's in surgery."

"Well, I hope he pulls through. He sounds like a stubborn SOB."

"He is." Sam kind of laughed slightly. "Thanks, Garth. Sorry to run out on you like that." He folded his arms over his knees.

"I get it, man. I'd do the same thing if my wife was in danger. Oh, not that I'm implying… oh, shit... sorry" Garth fell silent.

"Don't be sorry about the truth. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll call you when we get out of here. Go enjoy yourself, Garth. It's Vegas."

"Take care of yourself, Sam. I'll be waiting at the hotel for you guys. The lawyer is coming over to verify some things with you. I'm correct in assuming you own the guy you rescued?"

"Yes, but he's not a slave to me. He never has been."

"Dude, it's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. I kind of figured when I saw the look on your face when you recognized him."

"Yea, I kind of wear my heart on my sleeve."

"Good." Garth laughed. "The world needs a few honest lawyers. Keep me posted." With a beep, Garth disconnected the call. Sam felt such a mix of emotions. He was elated beyond belief to have found Gabriel, but now he was worried that Gabriel wouldn't make it. He knew if Gabriel died then that man would finally be at peace, but Sam needed Gabriel alive. Even if Gabriel survived this, Sam would never be ready to say goodbye to him.

"God?" He whispered, bowing his head, so no one could see his lips moving. "If he has to die, let me die first. They say you know everything, so you know that I can't, I will not, live without him. Please don't take him away, um, amen." He scooted back and leaned against the back of the wall, watching the clinic staff go about their day. He tried calling his parents to let them know what was happening, but neither of them answered. He tried not to worry about them, but well, he never had been good at not being anxious. Two hours and two numb butt cheeks later, Ellen Harvelle showed up in all her fury, snapping at people for how they handled the situation. She yanked the door open and pulled Sam to his feet with an apologetic word or two before drilling him about how he found Gabriel. She left him with the girl who had sympathy on him earlier. The girl smiled timidly, handing him a cup of cheap coffee. Ellen then stormed into where Gabriel was, asking questions in her own no-nonsense way. Twenty minutes later, she was calm, pulling Sam by his arm into an empty room that looked like it was decorated like an office of sorts.

"You okay?" She asked once they were alone in her temporary office.

"No." Sam was honest. "Finding him like that…" Sam put his hand over his mouth, taking a deep breath. "I can't—"He shook his head, collapsing into the chair she offered, giving him a sad smile.

"He's tough, Sam. He'll pull through." She gave Sam a quick embrace. "He's survived a lot of shit. He'll survive this."


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriel pulled through.

"Hey." Sam smiled as he was finally allowed into the operating room a couple hours. Gabriel was hooked up to an IV, looking groggy, but much cleaner than when Sam had last seen him. Sam didn't think he would ever forget the nightmarish sight of Gabriel, his Gabriel so close to death. "I'm glad to see you awake." Gabriel understood the unspoken 'I'm so glad you didn't die, but I don't want to traumatize you anymore by bringing it up so soon.' He smiled in return, fairly confident that it was more of a grimace than a smile, but Sam lit up upon seeing it. Gabriel reached him for without thinking and Sam took his hand gently in his own. Gabriel flinched as their skin met, Sam releasing his hand quickly, trying to hide the hurt that flashed through his hazel eyes.

"Sorry." Gabriel mumbled, cheeks flushing deep red. He felt stupid. He needed Sam, but he couldn't handle being touched without flashbacking to Christopher. With that man, every little touch had been painful. He knew Sam wouldn't hurt him; he just couldn't handle it.

"Don't apologize." Sam looked sad, but understanding. He took a step back from Gabe's bed and just stood there like a lost puppy.

"Thanks for finding me." Gabriel's voice was rough. Neither mentioned why he was so hoarse, or how much pain he would be in if it wasn't for the wonder drug by the name of morphine. "It was pretty bad wasn't it?"

Sam shrugged but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes as the memory flashed through his mind. "I would have gone to jail if that stupid fuck had still been alive when I got there."

"Thanks." Gabriel's eyes softened. "I, I missed you, Sam." Sam understood. This was Gabriel's touch; this is how he could fill up the hole his absence created. He knew Sam wanted nothing more than to hold him and maybe kiss him on the forehead and tell him everything would be okay. But he also knew Sam wouldn't come anywhere near him unless he gave permission. Sam looked so lost not being able to touch Gabriel, but so happy to be near him, to talk to him. It kind of took Gabe's breath away to be the recipient of such care.

"Oh god, Gabriel," Sam gave a little laugh, dragging his hand over his own cheek. "I missed you too, man."

They shared that moment in pure happiness: their own little heaven after all that hell.

Gabriel stayed drugged as they make their way home, but he traveled well despite of his healing injuries. Sam, of course, made sure he is as comfortable as he could possibly be in a manner that Garth dubbed "mother hen-ish." Gabe liked Garth. He liked how he didn't say all the things he noticed. He liked how he looked out for Sam and Gabe even though he hadn't known them that long.

Even though Gabriel was kind of out of it, because of his pain killer prescription, Sam noticed how Gabriel evaded physical contact with those around him, even Sam, especially Sam. Gabriel noticed it too. He had hoped coming home would erase the trauma, undo the damage, but he was not so lucky.

But there was happy news to distract them all. Mary and John welcomed Gabriel and Sam back with open arms with the news that they had skyped with Dean while Sam was away. Dean had looked well and was hoping to come visit them soon. He had mentioned being rescued by a man named Castiel, a man who had promptly freed him without knowing anything about Dean or how he had come to be a slave. John had his suspicions about the two of them, especially when Dean admitted to still living with 'Cas,' but Mary just told him to be quiet and to be happy that their son was alive and well. John had grumbled something back that he was, but he was calling it first. Even Gabriel had laughed at that.

As Sam and Gabriel adjusted to being back with John and Mary (and each other), their living situation changed. Sam slept on the couch and Gabriel slept in Sam's bed in his room. At Gabriel's request, they pretended to not know the reason why Gabe struggled to get up from chairs or why he winced when someone passed too close to him in the hall. He didn't talk much. Mary was the only one he would hold a decent conversation with, but even sometimes that was too taxing. Nightmares wore the ex-slave down, but he refused to take sleep-aids. Sam had nightmares too, but his anxiety was waning with Gabriel's return and the promise of Dean's eventual home-coming.

Sam was true to his word and started the process to free Gabriel as soon as they got back. A month and a half later of red tape and thousands of dollars later, Gabriel Novak was a free man.

When Sam handed him the paperwork, complete with his restored birth certificate, social security number, identity, and driver's license, Gabriel got up and locked himself and the documents in the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a while. He looked the same. He felt the same. But something, something was different. Gabriel was free; he was now his own master, and he knew what he had to do. He had been thinking about it for weeks, but now he could legally put his plan into action. Gabriel needed to find himself again but without Sam this time. He had the money, having full access to the funds he had from his ticket sales, plus his inheritance. It was time for him to go.

"Gabe?" Sam leaned against the door, knocking softly. Gabriel turned, undoing the lock and opening the door. "What's with us and bathrooms, hmm?" Sam joked quietly, gently brushing a strand of hair away from Gabriel's eyes. Silently, Gabriel took Sam's hand and led him to the toilet. Putting the seat down, Sam sat and waited.

"I love you." Gabriel whispered, those three words ripping at Sam's heart, yet smoothing away all the pain. "Never doubt that I love you, Sammy." He pressed his lips against Sam's warm forehead. He had meant it to be quick, but he lingered for a moment, Sam leaning into the rare affection.

"I love you too." Sam breathed, the words caressing along Gabriel's neck. "I understand." He added when he felt Gabriel hesitate.

"I don't want to leave you, Sam." Gabriel added his name with difficulty, "But this isn't working out. I'm too broken. I need to go find my pieces and put myself back together." Sam nodded, not trusting his emotions if he spoke. "Oh, Sam." Gabriel's eyes watered and he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, shivering at the contact.

"Don't force yourself, Gabe." Sam made his voice steady, but he was burrowing his face into Gabriel's chest as the tears flowed freely from his eyes. "Do what you have to do." He said. Gabriel understood it even though it was muffled and vibrated along his sternum. Sam was letting him go because Sam loved him.

"Thanks, kiddo." He kissed the top of Sam's head again, smoothing the soft, brown hair with his hand before pulling away. He could feel his limit, his PTSD threatening to rip away this bittersweet moment. He put distance between the two of them, so he would be able to continue. "Ellen's picking me up in the morning. I'll call you when I'm settled, if you want?" He offered cautiously. He wouldn't ask Sam to wait for him. Sam was young with a promising career; he could have a family, settle down. Gabriel wasn't old, but he wasn't as young as he used to be. He was used and broken; he was lost.

"Please do." Sam's voice wavered, but he held his head high; tear-stained hazel eyes met matching golden eyes; both offering small comforts to the other. "Be safe, Gabe." He tried to smile. "I love you." He repeated those three words, eyes falling to the floor as Gabriel turned and left to go find Mary. He had to tell his confidante that he was finally leaving before he fucking lost it. His staying would hurt Sam Winchester, but so would his leaving. He didn't want to hurt Sam, but neither of them deserved to live the way they were currently living. Gabriel was scared to leave. He didn't know how he would be on his own, but he had to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel missed the Californian sunshine and that sweet boy from Kansas that he had left behind on California's sunny shores. He missed the Winchesters: joking around with John and baking and talking with Mary. He fucking missed Sam Winchester with every ounce of his being, but he was happy here. He loved being back in New York City. He loved the vibrancy and the hustle and bustle. He loved feeling lost in a crowd just while crossing the busy street. He had a life again. He felt alive again. And he loved every minute of it. He had bought some prime real estate right in the beating heart of the city. He moved into the upstairs apartment, the bottom half of the two story building being commercial. At first, he had been anxious about living alone, but once he settled in, he found that he loved it. When the emptiness got a bit too much, he went the nearest shelter and adopted a fat little Jack Russell terrier named Lola. He didn't feel so lonely after that. Plus now he had a good reason to try his hand at baking dog biscuits.

He hadn't known what to do with the downstairs of his property at first, but when Mary's cookie recipe had fluttered out of the box he was unpacking: it hit him. He was going to open the best bakery the world had ever known, or at least NYC, or at least his block. He slid between the cool, crisp sheets on his large, new bed. Unbidden, he remembered Sam crawling on to the bed next to him, smelling like coffee. Maybe he could open a bakery/coffee shop, name it after the handsome ghost that haunted his thoughts and dreams.

That had been the night the idea for 'Sam's' had been born. Balthazar teased him about the unimaginative name, but Balthazar didn't know much about Sam. All Balthy knew was that Sam was tied to the brand on Gabriel's wrist. Balthazar was about the only person at the shop that knew the brand came from the slave trade. New York was a free state, most of New England denounced slavery of any kind, so most of Gabriel's employees thought of it a self-decoration on Gabriel's part. Balthazar knew all the gory details, right down to Gabriel being sold into slavery by his two older brothers. Gabriel didn't talk about it much; Balthy got most of his information by snooping through the family files. Gabe just kinda shrugged him off when he asked about details. He would tell Balthazar that he had better things to do than dwell on the past; things like avoiding potential dates, spoiling Lola, and running his business.

Sam's catered to anywhere from college kids to busy businessmen. Gabriel's employees ranged from punk to hipster to Balthazar, all somewhat belonging in the cozy, welcoming atmosphere that Gabriel had worked hard to create. Even the furnishings were inspired by Sam, a more natural relaxed look, lots of light colors mixed with distressed wooden floors and counters. There was an abundance of plants piled in complimentary designs all around the shop. Sam's had quickly built up a loyal following of customers, putting the nearest Starbucks out of business. Sam's was king of the block.

"Are you ever going to invite Sam to Sam's?" Balthazar asked Gabriel one day as they worked in the kitchen, baking Mary Winchester's famous cookies, the recipe that had started it all.

"No." Gabriel sighed, wiping his forehead on the back of his arm. He would be sweating the middle of the winter. "I'm going to step out for a bit."

"You can step out when the cookies are in the fucking oven." Balthy gave him his trademark crooked smile.

"You're no fun." Gabriel pouted, settling back to scooping the batter onto the cookie sheets. "Just some fine ass with British sass."

"I'm flattered, cousin. Does that I mean you're breaking your vow of celibacy?" Balthazar somehow could handle all the shit that happened to Gabriel and make a joke out of it. He knew why Gabriel never took anyone home with him, but he never made Gabriel feel awkward about his past.

"Not for you, princess." Balthazar saw Gabriel catch himself as the nickname slipped back his lips. He saw his cousin shake his head slightly and stare at the cookie sheet with all the intensity that came with trying to banish a memory. There was a reason why Balthazar was the way that he was, but he didn't want his cousin to follow his examples when it came to relationships and commitment.

"Invite Sam." He said with a wink before stalking out the kitchen to go get the new girl's number. He had overheard her talking about threesomes earlier. Balthazar firmly believed the more, the merrier when it came to his sexual escapades.

Gabriel let out a little huff. He wanted to invite Sam, but he didn't know what he would do if Sam didn't come. Sam deserved so much better than little, old, abused Gabriel. Sam needed someone that was as beautiful as Sam, someone who wasn't covered in scars, mental and physical; someone who was nearer to Sam's own age. Sam had earned the right to be happy. There was no way Sam would want to hear from him. He had left Sam and that was just something he was going to have to live with. It had worked out for the best, hadn't it? Gabriel finished with the cookies and placed them into the oven. He wasn't going to contact Sam, and that was that. Little did he know that Balthazar had already tracked down Sam's address and sent him a post card with the address to Sam's coffee shop/bakery extraordinaire.

* * *

It had been about a year before Sam heard anything from Gabriel. An unsigned postcard of a NYC coffee shop/ bakery with an address scribbled on the back was hardly a welcoming invitation. No personal message, just a stupid picture of a brick building with a neon sign with his name on it. Sam tucked the postcard away with all his other memories of Gabriel and did what he thought was best: he tried to move on. Why would Gabriel want him anyway? He had bought Gabriel. And though he never acted as such, in the state of California's eyes, he had owned Gabriel. He was watched by the state of California because he set Gabriel free though; they had wanted to make sure he wasn't an abolitionist extremist: buying slaves to set them free.

It was a good idea, but not one he could act on right now. He still wasn't over the last person he had taken in. He scoffed, tossing the whiskey back; it tasted so sweet, but burned just right. Dean would be proud of how he handled his liquor. Dean had always called him a lightweight. Shit, he missed his brother. Dean would know what to do. He laughed to himself, glancing around his shiny, new condo. It had all his stuff, but it still felt so empty, empty without Gabriel. Dean would have hired a prostitute already, but Sam didn't want casual sex. He hadn't even had sex with Gabriel yet. He didn't know how that would have worked between the two of them: Sam with his over-thinking, and Gabriel with his past. He didn't dwell on the thought too often, usually only when he was in the shower taking care of a 'personal problem.' He didn't even want to think about the few dates he had been on… They had all been lovely girls, but none of them had felt right. It wasn't the first time he had felt like this though. He had felt like he would never get over Jess and then Gabriel happened. He worried that while he was quite besotted with the shorter man that he too would slip into the box of memories alongside Jess and his high school sweethearts and childhood memories to be smiled upon and shared with whomever he fell in love with next. Jess had died, Gabriel had left—he wasn't sure which one hurt more. He didn't want to find someone new. Who knew what they would do to him?


	18. Chapter 18

"We're going out." Balthazar announced loudly as they closed up Sam's for the night. "Gabriel hasn't been on a date for way too fucking long, and we're going to support his return to the wonderful world of dating, promiscuous sex, and making promises that he won't ever keep." Gabriel flinched, his eyes falling on the picture of him and Sam that he kept in the frame on the brick wall behind the cash register. That picture was the soul behind Sam's: Sam was in a plaid shirt with his arm flung around Gabriel's neck, white teeth flashing as he laughed. Gabriel was looking up at Sam with a teasing expression shaping his face as he laughed as well. "If you're not going to invite him, then you're going to get over him." Balthazar whispered, coming up behind his cousin. "Time to get your head out of your ass, Gabriel."

"Balth…" Gabriel folded his arms across his chest. He could feel the tightening of his nerves at the thought of reaching across the divide he had created. "Fine." He turned away and stomped out the door. Pulling his phone out he dialed Mary's number, she would know how to help him get in touch with Sam. One enthusiastic mother later, he had Sam's number saved in his phone. Staring at the numbers for a few moments, he clicked his phone screen off and rejoined the others inside. "Let's go."

"Chicken shit." Balthazar threw his arm around his cousin, grinning like the cat that ate a yellow canary. "C'mon, guys, let's go find someone for Gabriel to fumble around with in a dark corner." On his other side, the black-haired girl with purple gauges Gabriel had just hired sidled under Balthazar's other arm. Gabriel sighed, pulling free from his obnoxious cousin. Next to his little brother, Balthazar was the only other member of his family that he could handle being around, but this was pushing it.

The club was dark, light up only by dim, colorful uplighting that flashed to the rhythmic beat. Balthazar and Alice, the new cashier, soon got lost in the dancing crowd, leaving Gabriel on his own. His skin had felt like it was crawling as soon as he entered the place, but he tried to be a good sport for Balthazar's sake. His stupid cousin had a point. If he wasn't going to reach out to Sam, then he needed to stop pining for him. Of course, it would be a tall man who approached him where he sat at the bar. The man offered some pick up line smoothly, and Gabriel let him steer him on to the dance floor. He wasn't into the guy, but he figured to give the experience a shot. He hadn't felt another body against his own since—since—_Christopher. _He flinched as the man brushed up closer behind him, hands making their way to his hips.

"Excuse me," He pushed the man away and headed back to the bar.

"What the hell?" He heard the man yell, but he was already shoving his way through the crowd. He needed to leave.

The uplighting flashed red and all of a sudden he was back at Mr. Tran's, bound between two poles.

_He could feel the strain on his muscles of being constrained for so long. A tall, young man who looked so out of place followed the Asian man warily, carefully taking in the room around him. He was presented to the young man like meat on a platter. The college kid looked terrified to be in the shop; Gabriel could guess why he was there easily enough. He knew Mr. Tran wanted him put down, but he couldn't legally be approved until he was returned at least once more. Gabriel was so close to his goal. If this kid took him, it was the long-awaited prize of a lethal injection within a few weeks if he played his cards right. Mr. Tran made the deal as if he were a crossroads demon. The kid looked him in the eyes. No one ever looked him in the eyes anymore. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be looking anyone in the eyes, but he liked to know what he was working with when he was shown to potential new masters. College kids were easy to frustrate; especially ones that weren't used to slavery. He would be dead soon, and he couldn't wait._

But then Sam and his stupid ideals and smiles, Sam with his scars and pain, Sam with his gigantic heart- had saved Gabe just like that. From his first refusal of sex to the home-cooked meal, from the run in with Ellen to the face-off with a drunk John, from the cuddles on the couch to the kisses like fire- Sam had made his broken, little world complete.

Gabriel hadn't realized that he was running like a madman down the streets of NYC until he crashed into the side of a trash bin. He tumbled to the ground, panting like a dog. The summer heat caused his clothes to cling to him. He wiped the sweat from his face only to realize he was crying.

"Sam." He whispered, bending over his knees to catch his breath. He pulled his phone out and selected Sam's number. He couldn't put this off anymore. Panic attack or not, he was calling Sam, his Sam.

"Hello?" A young woman by the sounds of it answered the phone after about five rings. Gabriel was trying to regulate his breathing and contemplating hanging up when her voice filled his ear.

"Who's this?" He shot back quickly. What if Mary gave him the wrong number? Oh shit, he bent his head back down again, willing away the panic that was welling up in his stomach and crawling up the back of his neck.

"Madison. This is Sam's phone though if that's who you're trying to reach, um, who's this?"

"Is Sam there?" He pulled himself up to his feet and began trudging home wearily, ignoring the glances he was getting from passerbys.

"Sam is…" She trailed off, a concerned tone taking over her voice. "He can't talk right now."

"Is he okay?" Gabriel forgot about the panic attack he was almost having. "What's wrong, Madison?"

"He's practically incoherent." She divulged. "Who are you again? Because listen, you're not in Sam's phone, so if you're bothering him, you need to hang up and leave him the hell alone. He doesn't need anyone giving him shit right now."

"He's having an anxiety attack." Gabriel informed her. "Give the phone to him, I'll get him back for you. I can calm him down."

"Who are you?" She was insistent, Gabriel could give her that.

"Gabriel, I'm Gabriel."

"You're Gabriel?" She sounded stunned. "What did you do to him, Gabriel? He's a mess. He can't even hold the phone right now."

"Just hold it to his ear, Madison, please. Let me talk to him."

"Hold on. " She was muffled. "Okay, you're to his ear."

"Sam?" He said softly. His heart wrenched when he heard the low sniffle. "Oh, Sam."

"Gabriel?" Sam's voice was low, dark, and angry mixed with grief, such terrible grief. "Fucking take your time why don't you?"

"Fair enough, kiddo."

"Don't call me that! Sam growled, taking the phone from Madison's hand. She retreated to a safe distance, watching carefully. "You fucking left me!"

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you, Gabe. I hate you so much!" Sam hissed. "You said you wouldn't leave me." Sam broke down, sobbing into the phone receiver at this point. "You left me." He repeated it again and again; the mantra of the pain he had held inside for so long.

"I had to go, you know that. I'm sorry it took me so long to call." Gabriel was crying too. This was why he avoided calling Sam. He couldn't pretend everything was okay now that he was talking to the kid.

"Gabe…" It was a whimper, one that made Gabriel want to jump on the next plane to Cali.

"Sam," He answered. "I'm here now."

"I miss you."

"Make up your mind, kiddo. Do you miss me or do you hate me?" He teased gently.

"Shut up, you asshole." But he could hear the faint smile in Sam's voice.

"You're going to be all right, Sam. You have Madison, don't you? She sounds nice and scary." Sam gave a sad, little laugh. He glanced up at her before replying to Gabriel.

"She is, Gabe, but she's not you." Something broke in Gabriel's defenses. He had left Sam because of his own insecurities, and Sam was the one suffering for it. Sam was tough, he had tried to soldier on, but Gabriel had a place in Sam's heart that was not replaceable. A sad but understanding look crossed Madison's face as the gravity of Sam's words hit her. She whispered a good-bye and left. She could tell when she wasn't needed or wanted. She stared at the picture on Sam's fridge, the only one there. The laughing golden-eyed man stared at Sam like he was his reason for living; she guessed Sam hadn't realized how much the little guy had also meant to him until now.

"Don't say shit like that, kiddo. I'm no good for you. I'm the reason you're crying, remember?" Gabriel didn't know why he was arguing with Sam about this. He wanted Sam back, but he didn't want it to be out of pity, or because he had been Sam's slave. He wanted this, no, he needed this, whatever this thing was between him and Sam, to be the real deal.

"You were the best thing to happen to me, Gabe."

"Ditto, kiddo." Gabriel was almost home "You okay over there? Madison said you were having an attack."

"I'm okay." Sam was quieter; there were no more sniffles or sobs on either end of the phone.

"I'm glad." They were both silent, content to just hear each other's breathing. "You're in the bathroom, aren't you?

"Of course, you shithead." Sam choked out a laugh. "Why'd you call tonight?"

"Well, I got your number from your mom earlier."

"That's why you called my mom?" Sam's voice cracked slightly. He was crying again, goddamnit. Why couldn't he keep it together when it came to Gabriel?!

"Yea, why?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." Sam admitted his biggest insecurity. "I thought you were avoiding me."

"Oh, Sammy." Gabriel couldn't handle this. "Come see me, Sammy. If you do, you'll see that I didn't mean to hurt you; I just needed to make sure what I felt for you was real." Yea, he had not meant to tell Sam that. "I was at this stupid club and I flashbacked to Mr. Tran's when I first met you, and I had to call."

"Is it? Is what you feel for me real? Did you mean any of those things you told me before you left?

"Well, it's not Stockholm Syndrome." Gabriel joked. "Sam, you have literally seen me at my worst. I just wanted to give you time and space to see that I'm nothing special. You're the one that's special. You're the one who turned my world upside down and, Samsquatch, I named my business after you. But while what I feel for you is pretty fucking real, you could do so much better than me.."

"Okay." Sam fell silent for a moment. "I need time to think, Gabe. I thought you hated me, and now you're telling me that you avoided me because you're just as insecure as I am?"

"I could never hate you, Sammy. Have you seen yourself? You could have anyone you would want."

"No, I can't. I lose everyone I want." Sam sounded resigned. "I don't hate you though."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I have to go, Gabe."

"Okay." Gabriel pulled the door to his apartment open; Lola barked happily, wriggling over to meet him at the door. "Have a good night, Sam."

"Bye." Sam hung up without another word. Gabriel stared at the phone in his hand for a long time. He felt so many things, but nothing all at once. He never would have thought that Sam could care so much for him. Sure, he had seen it after the ordeal with Christopher, but he never realized how strong it was. Lola jumped up into his lap as soon as he sat down on the couch.

"I think I'm in love, Lola." He ruffled her ears between his two hands. "Hell, I know I love him. He makes everything better, but I fucked it up." She cocked her head, her pink tongue darting out to lick him on the nose. He no longer felt the chill from the memory of Christopher, but rather the warmth from talking with Sam. "I need to fix it." What happened when he was a slave didn't seem to matter so much. What mattered was that he had a relationship, a friendship that he needed to repair, and he would do his best to fix it. He had gotten the healing and the new life he had left Sam for, but now he just needed to make Sam happy again.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriel had never been so happy to see his annoying cousin when Balthazar pried him from his nightmares. Glancing at the red numbers illuminated on his bedside clock, he quickly untangled himself from his twisted sheets.

"It's one in the afternoon?!" He grabbed his discarded t-shirt from the floor and wiped the sweat off his face and neck. It had been a while since he had nightmares that vivid: most of them about losing Sam one way or another.

"Yea, you okay?" Balthazar pressed a glass of water into Gabriel's hands as the shorter of the two cousins unsteadily made his way towards the kitchen. Behind Balthazar, Gabriel caught a glance of Alice with a sheet wrapped around her.

"Not cool, Balth." Gabriel groaned, "You better have cleaned up your mess." Balthazar just smiled. "My poor couch." Gabe mourned the violation of the sanctity of his apartment, cautiously peeking into the open living room.

"You're lucky I remembered my boxers when I heard you scream." Balth winked, standing next to him, taking in the rumpled clothes tossed all over the wooden floors.

"Don't forget to give Alice the talk. You know I don't want the employees knowing about my personal shit."

"It's always business with you, Gabriel! You can talk to me, you know. C'mon, I only act heartless. Today's our day off, let's go grab a bite and talk about your shit." Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but was thankfully interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Yea, let's forget that we just had a moment." He patted Balthazar's shoulder, giving him a grateful look. "Hello? This is Gabriel." He answered his phone.

"Gabe." Sam gave a breath of relief.

"Sam?!" Gabriel squeaked, making his way back to his room and sitting back on his bed.

"Sam?!" Balthazar clapped his hands. "Oh my god! Does this mean that Gabriel is going to stop sulking now?" He yelled over Gabriel's shoulder.

"Who was that?" Great, now Sam probably thought Gabriel was dating someone.

"Just my annoying British cousin…" Gabriel shoved Balthazar away and locked himself into the bathroom. "He's gone now."

"I'm still here!" Balthazar pounded on the door. "Sam, come visit! I want to meet you!"

"Alice, I will give you a bonus if you get Balthazar out of my apartment!" Gabriel hollered over Balthazar. "Sorry, Sammy, my cousin is a handful."

"Who's Alice?"

"My cashier here at Sam's and also Balthazar's latest conquest."

"Oh, wow." Gabriel could almost hear Sam calming himself all the way on the other end of the country.

"So what's up, kiddo?" Gabriel glanced at his reflection in the mirror, frowning when his eyes fell upon the cigarette burn scar on his neck. Covering the unsightly blemish with his hand, he sat on the bathroom floor and listened to the person he cared about most.

"I needed to make sure that last night actually happened. Did you really call me last night?"

"You had my number in the recent calls, didn't you?"

"It's real?"

"It's real. I'm here."

"You really named your business after me?"

"Yea, yea I did. Nothing else seemed to fit. Well, that's true about you in more ways than one."

"Gabe..."

"Sorry," Gabriel chuckled, "It's true though. And my door is open any time you're in New York."

"Thanks." He could hear Sam's smile through the phone. "I'll take you up on that some time."

"Really?" Gabriel perked up.

"Yea. It's been too long. Uh, is it okay if I call you again sometime?"

"Of course! But only if I can text you completely inappropro messages while you're in boring meetings."

"Deal." It was a small laugh, but Gabriel would take it. He would do whatever it took to hear Sam give a real, genuine belly laugh again. "I have to go get ready for work, but we'll talk again, soon!" The words were jumbled, rushing out of Sam's mouth like he couldn't stop them. Neither Sam nor Gabriel could stop smiling the rest of the day. They communicated much more regularly after that. Sam often called in the morning while Gabriel was at the shop. Gabriel would take a break and they would catch up or just make each other laugh. Texting happened most of the time without ceasing. It was only the matter of time before they finally got to see each other again.

* * *

The first time Gabriel saw Sam was through the front window at Sam's. It had been during the last big rush of the day; the sun already setting in the October sky. The air was crisp, the shop was busy. He was busy working on some college professor's coffee when he caught sight of Sam staring wide-eyed at him through the front window. Without another thought, Gabriel grabbed the coffee and ran made his way to the door as quickly as he could, but when he got there, Sam was gone.

"Sam?" He called out, cursing the little tremble in his voice. He questioned his sanity for a moment, but was interrupted by the woman from the shop.

"Excuse me, can I have my coffee?"

"What, this?" He took a sip of the coffee. "This is my coffee, ma'am. Balthazar will have yours out in just a moment." She stared at him for a few seconds, mouth open, before stalking back into the shop. He heard the familiar snort of laughter behind him and he turned around so violently, he almost spilled the coffee in question all over the sidewalk and himself.

"Sam!" He exulted, looking up at his most favorite person in the world. "I didn't know you were coming! It's so good to see you, kiddo!"

"Yea, well, I wanted to surprise you." Sam shuffled in place, hands buried deep in his pockets. "Business trip." He shrugged, "I had to see you while I was in town.

"You pulled it off, Sammy! I'm glad you came by. Oh, here." Gabriel handed the coffee to Sam. "I snagged this for you, on the house. Uh, don't worry though, I'm clean. I got tested shortly after I got back to New York. I definitely lucked out." He glanced at the ground. "Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous." Sam smiled, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Shit, this is good." He took another gulp. "So this is Sam's?" He grinned over at Gabriel.

"Yea." Gabriel smiled back before looking up at this shop; its lights glowing brightly in the autumn dusk.

"You should be proud." Sam could see that Gabriel was proud of his accomplishments. The little way he puffed his chest out and openly beamed at the monument to his hard work revealed that much.

"I am, kiddo." He looked up and just took in the sight of Sam being there. It was ridiculous how happy he was to have Sam standing there next to him. "Want the tour?"

"Of course." Sam let Gabriel hold the door open for him. "Look at you: an entrepreneur and a gentleman." He commented affectionately, taking in the buzz of the busy bakery/coffee shop. Gabriel had a skip to his step as he followed Sam inside.

"Glad your eyes still work, Samjam." He hopped back behind the counter. "Want anything to eat?"

"Mmm, I think I'd rather a real meal before I eat sweets. Maybe tomorrow?" Sam settled into a stool along the bar. He watched the lady finally get her coffee. She eyed him and his coffee somewhat suspiciously, but left without a word. "I hope my presence didn't cost you a customer."

"No, my jackass of a boss can lose all customers by himself." A British man with short, silvery brown hair spoke up from where he slaved over a coffee machine and a blender. He looked up to take in the new guy and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my goodness," Balthazar looked up at the picture and then back at the very tall man sipping his coffee innocently at the counter. "It's Sam!" He crowed, nearly throwing the drink he was working on into the air. "Oops." He laughed wryly, finishing the drink, slamming it down on the counter, and making his way in front of Sam. "Unf, you're hotter in person. You single?"

"Balthazar!" Alice yelled from the register, "Back to work! I can't work the cash and the coffee."

"My slave driver," Balthazar made an apologetic face, "I'll be back as soon as possible, my sweet!" He dramatically reached out for Sam as he started another drink.

"Just ignore him." Gabriel waved his hand in the air in a 'he's hopeless' gesture. "He's an incurable slut and we love him for it."

"It's true." Balthazar nodded. "I'm quite proud of my achievements."

"You should be." Alice grumbled with a small smile. "Where is Andy?"

"I'll check the kitchen." Gabriel patted Sam's hand before he dashed off. Sam recoiled, jostling his coffee. Gabriel was apparently okay with human contact again. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about that.

"You guys need a hand?" He pulled his tie off and started taking off his suit jacket.

"If I say yes, will you take the rest of your clothes off?" Balthazar openly checked Sam out.

"Andy had to leave!" Gabriel shouted as he pushed his way back. "Meg is on her way over to cover for him." He skidded to a stop. "What'd I miss?" He asked, taking in Sam's changed appearance and his cousin's ogling eyes.

"Sam should be a stripper with a heart of gold who lets me take him home tonight." Balth shamelessly flirted with the taller man.

"Down, boy." Gabriel slapped his cousin's ass. "Hands off if you want to keep your job."

"Who said anything about hands?" Was Balthazar's quick reply.

"Not interested." Sam shrugged his dress shirt off. "Now let me help out until Meg gets here."

"Be my guest." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him. Sam wanted to cry for a moment. Was Gabriel really there in front of him, tangible and real? He had changed so much in the course of a year. He didn't need Sam like Sam needed him. He was light and happiness, charisma oozing as he sweet-talked the customers, making them laugh with his corny jokes. He was so familiar, yet he seemed so different now that they were face to face.

Gabriel caught him staring and gave him a sweet smile that reminded Sam of when it was just the two of them. "I'm still here, Sam." He said just loud enough so only Sam could hear him over the din of the shop. "I'm just free now." Sam nodded, swallowing the urge to sob right then and there. Meg got there a few minutes later and Sam was relieved of his apron and his job. He sat down in the corner and just took it all in: this was Gabriel's life now. This was Gabriel that he was seeing. Gabriel was free. He was in charge. He had his own business, his own friends. And he wanted Sam to apart of his life again. Sam was glad he had come. He had needed to see Gabriel happy to understand fully why Gabriel had left him. He could see why now. He saw the difference in Gabriel, like night from day. Gabriel was alive again. And Sam was in danger of loving Gabriel even more.

They all went out to dinner to Applebee's after they closed. The group of misfits as Gabriel called them, all fitting together despite how they looked. And by the end of the night, if Sam's arm was casually on top of the booth behind Gabriel's back, well, no one commented on it. Balthazar even stopped flirting with Sam once they left Sam's for the night. Gabriel had given all of the employees at Sam's a place where they belonged, and they would be damned if they interrupted the first thing outside of his business and his dog that made him truly happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who has shown support and love for this story! Special thank you to my faithful reviewers. You keep me going! We are starting to approach the end of this story, so just thank you for enjoying what I've written. :) And don't worry, this story has messed with my feels just as much as its messed with yours. lol. Here's the twentieth chapter! AH!**

* * *

Sam was happy. Sitting there with the self-proclaimed 'group of misfits,' he found a place he could fit as well. They were interesting, but they were also interested in him. And he was only called a 'blood-sucking lawyer' once. Of course, he didn't see the glare Gabriel fixed on Meg as soon as the name slipped from the barista's lips, but just from the way she shut her mouth, he had known Gabriel had done something to defend him. That was when he slipped his arm around the top of the booth. Gabriel had jerked forward in surprise the first time he had leaned back and felt Sam's arm almost around him. He had apparently gotten used to it; leaning back comfortably most of the night. Of course, he had scooted a little closer to Sam, but Sam didn't mind at all. This was nice. It was later now in the evening, he knew he should head back to his hotel soon; he was working early in the morning until late the next night. But he wanted to enjoy Gabriel's company a little longer.

It was nice to sit and relax with his best friend and his new friends. Sam had been somewhat completely wrapped up in his work, and most of his friends from college were long gone. He sipped his water as Balthazar made Gabriel laugh over some silly joke. Gabriel was something else. Sam smiled; even a blind person would be able to see how happy Gabriel was. And if it took Balthazar leaning over the urinal to tell him he was the reason Gabriel was so happy, well, he would take it. Gabriel polished off his strawberry lemonade and leaned back into Sam's arm, shifting ever so slightly closer, so that their sides were almost touching. Sam's fingers wrapped around Gabriel's shoulder, and Gabriel leaned into Sam happily, his other shoulder slotting underneath Sam's arm. Balthazar whispered something to Alice who discreetly took a picture of them.

"Well, I think we should be off." Balthazar eased his arm around Alice. "Sam, you've kept me off for at least tonight. Kudos, my friend." He smiled easily as they scooted out of the booth. "Nice to meet you. Hope to see a lot more of you for Gabriel's sake as well as my own." He made a slight 'oomph' sound as Alice's elbow connected with his ribs.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded, trying to push Balthazar towards the door. Meg just offered him a shrug, draining the rest of her beer.

"See ya, boss, boss's friend." The bottle clicked as she placed it back on the table, making her way to the bathroom.

"God, I'd hate to lose Alice or Meg just because he's a dick." Gabriel muttered, getting ready to push out of the booth. "Sam? You going to get out?" He laughed tiredly, running his hand through his golden-brown hair. Balthazar glanced at the two of them and grinned, throwing a couple fifty dollar bills on the table.

"Tonight's on me, boys." He waggled his fingers in farewell, bending down to kiss Alice as they made it out the door. Meg reappeared to follow behind them with a roll of the eyes. It was shockingly obvious that the three of them were going home together.

"Can we sit here for a minute?" Sam looked down at the glossy table and back at Gabriel, a serious expression on his face.

"Sure." Gabriel settled back, his arm over the booth, leaning back so he could see Sam. He looked so skittish, like when Sam had first made him dinner.

"Relax." Sam hunched over, sliding his water glass between his two hands.

"Sorry." Gabriel tried to shrug it off, but he looked worried. "What's up?"

"I missed you, Gabe."

"I missed you too, Sam." The tension in Gabriel's shoulders lessened a little, he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

"I don't really know you anymore which is okay because you let me back in; you talk to me. But it's so different with Dean." Sam started to vent, not realizing how badly he had needed to get this out. "I had this idea in my head of how it would be when we found him, but nothing's like I imagined. I haven't even seen him since he's gotten in contact. He keeps saying 'soon,' but I don't think he even wants to see us again.

"He does." Gabriel was quick to reassure him. "I think maybe he's just ashamed to face you and your parents."

"Why? We're his family. We love him!"

"It's hard to explain, kiddo."

"Please try, I need to know why people find me so repulsive." Sam glanced up as the waitress sneaked over to take the money for the bill. "Keep the change." He gave the waitress a polite smile.

"Take your time, and thank you for coming in." She left with a quick smile, sensing the serious mood at the table.

"So dark," Gabriel's fingers skimmed over Sam's arm towards to his hand. "It's not you, I can tell you that much. You're not the reason I left, nor the reason Dean hasn't come home. It's hard to be a slave, Sam. It's hard when you lose yourself. It's hard when you lose your humanity and just become a body, a possession that people do whatever they want to. It's hard when you can't trust your own reactions when your loved ones touch you." Gabriel glanced up with an apologetic look. "Dean's probably just ashamed of how you and your parents might see him. You used to look up to him before he became a slave. He knows he can't ever be that person again because that person was killed the moment he became a number in the slave trade. And he doesn't know how to tell you that. He doesn't know how to be someone you can be proud of anymore. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't even tried to find my little brother."

"That makes sense." Sam glanced over, hazel eyes wet despite his best efforts. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I guess I shouldn't have taken everything so personally. When you left, I flash-backed to Dean being taken and Jess dying, and have been taking it out on you ever since."

"I left you." Gabriel's fingers now cautiously traced aimless designs on the back of Sam's hand. "I'm sorry, Sammy." He looked up with sad eyes, his lashes fluttering as he continued. "And now you're here, and I want you, Sam. I want you in every sense of the word, but I hurt you, I broke your trust."

"I want to leave it all behind us and get to know you again, Gabe. I want to get to know Dean again. I don't want to be alone anymore." Sam's arm found its way around Gabriel, pulling him closer. Gabriel didn't resist, a wide smile creasing his face.

"Me too, Sammy." He entangled his hand with Sam's hand that hung over his shoulder with all the eagerness of a small child launching himself into a candy shop. "So now what?"

"I need to go back to my hotel, unfortunately." Sam pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Gabriel's head. "I'll see you before I fly out the day after tomorrow though."

"Good luck in court tomorrow." Gabriel leaned into Sam as much as he could. "I've got an early day too. I'm glad you came."

"Me too." Sam inhaled Gabriel's familiar scent. Reluctantly, he pulled his arm back and made his way out of the booth. He held his hand out for Gabriel who bounced out of the booth and took his hand with a smile.

"I'll walk you to the curb." Gabriel beamed. "You'll have to come again when you're not on business."

"I can't leave you like this." Sam turned to face Gabriel who nearly ran into his chest at the sudden change in direction. "Let's not dance around our feelings this time around. You want me? Great, because I want you too. Gabriel Novak, will you please be my boyfriend?"

"Holy shit!" Gabriel laughed out right, startling the few people around them. "Hells yea, Sam!" He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "Feel free to come surprise me anytime, boyfriend!" He beamed up at Sam. A taxi pulled up, and Sam hugged Gabriel one last time before leaving.

"See you in two days!" Sam shouted out the window, enjoying the look of pure joy on Gabriel's face as he waved good-bye to Sam. He was glad he came to New York. Now hopefully, the case would go just as well as tonight had. He wasn't the leading lawyer, but he had been brought in for support and research. The case was exhausting; dealing with another slavery issue. It would set the precedent for freed slaves to be free from the threat of being taken back to states that allowed slavery and being re-sold as slaves. if they won. He hoped they would win; not just for their sake, but for Gabriel's sake, Dean's sake, and any other person's sake who's life had been brutally interrupted by this evil called slavery.

He fell into a deep sleep once he made it back to his hotel. This was hopefully going to be his beginning to a better life, one that included a short guy with golden eyes and a sweet tooth.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriel was downstairs, working the register when Balthazar turned the news on. It had been a happy day and a half since Sam asked him to be his boyfriend. He hadn't told anyone, but he didn't need to; everyone noticed the difference at work whether it was one of his regulars or the barista, Ruby, or the new help in the kitchen, Benny. And today, he was going to see his new boyfriend again before Sam had to fly back to California.

"Uh, Gabriel?" Balthazar waved the shorter man over to where the news was playing. It was weird to see his British cousin so serious, so Gabriel made his way over. The shop was quiet at the moment, seeing as they were in between morning rushes. Outside the front windows, the usual herd of businessmen and women made their way on their daily commutes while the yellow sunlight sparkled cheerfully.

The news anchors were talking about the case that Sam had been called in to help with. Sam's face was in the background of one of the shots of the lawyers leaving the courthouse. The judge had ruled that freed slaves would be free to live their lives without fear of being taken back to slavery, but that branded slaves could be returned to their rightful owners. It was being dubbed the "compromise of the century." Gabriel stared at the TV. He could feel Balthazar's eyes boring a hole in the side of his head. His cousin was one of the only people who knew about the brand on his left wrist; the wrist he usually kept covered. Alice glanced at him, her eyes widening when she saw the look her momentary lover was giving her boss.

"No." She whispered, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Ruby and Benny made their way out of the kitchen when the usually loud, bustling shop was quiet as the grave.

"What's going on, guys?" Ruby asked cautiously, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly as she controlled her urge to poke fun at the somber expressions on her coworkers' expressions. "You're watching that boring debate?" Her finger twirled through her long, brunette hair that she refused to put into a hair net no matter how many times Gabriel warned her when she worked in the bakery.

"Shut your mouth, Rube." Benny retorted calmly, his eyes never leaving Gabriel's face. Benny had been a slave for a few months before running away to New York. Gabriel hadn't hidden his past from Benny and Benny hadn't hid his past from Gabriel.

"It doesn't affect us." Ruby sighed exasperatedly, reaching over to change the channel.

"Don't." Gabriel said softly, but firmly. The shop fell silent, all eyes on the short man standing in the middle of his business, his little world that he built from scratch, with the most lost look on his face. Ruby pulled her hand away back from the TV like it was about to electrocute her.

"Sorry, boss." But Gabriel wasn't looking at her or the TV, he was holding his wrist out in front of himself, eyes tracing the curves of the "SW" burnt there. Ruby cursed softly somewhere behind him as the realization hit here.

"Back to work." Benny drawled; the quickest to recover from the initial shock. "We have the lunch rush coming up soon; we need to have enough of those little sandwich things ready."

"Sorry, Gabe." Ruby whispered as she brushed by him to get to the kitchen. "I didn't know."

Gabriel looked around, blinking suddenly as he returned from wherever his thoughts had taken him.

"Cuz?" Balthazar came to stand next to him, meek and mild as a lamb, well, as much as Balthazar could be.

"I'm taking the day off, Balth. I need to get out of here." Gabriel tore his apron off, balling it up and tossing it behind the counter. He started towards the door, but Balthazar stepped in front of him.

"Don't go off alone." Balthazar laid his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. He meant it to be soothing, but it had the opposite effect.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Gabriel shouted, pushing Balthazar away so the man staggered back into the glass door.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's okay, Gabriel, just calm the fuck down, Gabriel." Balthazar held his hands out in surrender. "I'm not going to touch you." He had never seen his always mild-mannered, laughing cousin like this: wild-eyes frantically looking around the room like he was expecting Balthazar to strike him or restrain him. "Just keep your phone on you, okay? Call me in a few hours when you're calmer." Balthazar stepped away, hands still up where Gabriel could see them. Customers ducked their heads down as Gabriel glanced around the room like he was searching for an escape. "You're okay." Balthazar opened the door. "You're free, Gabe." Alice, Benny, Ruby—all watched with concerned expressions trying to go about their daily jobs and failing miserably. Gabriel finally made eye contact with Balthazar who was trying to keep it together. He didn't know how to deal with this. Normally he just made a joke and Gabriel laughed at it. The panic in Gabriel's eyes made him feel sick to his stomach. Someone had done this to Gabriel. Gabriel looked at the door and bolted forward, running as fast as his feet could carry him.

He found himself in the Central Park Zoo a few hours later, holding on to the bars outside the lion enclosure. He couldn't stop shaking, clutching at the bars to keep himself upright. He wasn't crying. He was scared. That was how Sam found him after Balthazar texted Sam's phone with Gabriel's phone's location.

"Gabe?" He stood a few feet behind his boyfriend. When he had come by the shop, he had found it closed for the day. Balthazar had been waiting outside for him, smoking a cigarette. Balthazar had told Sam everything that happened, and Sam had left to search for Gabriel.

Gabriel turned around with a look of distress contorting his normally happy features.

"Did you come to claim your fucking property?" He shouted angrily in Sam's direction. He felt so out of control. He had finally gotten his life back; everything had been falling into place, and then some suits decided that he could be someone's property if they so choose to own him again. He turned away, eyes searching out the lions again. He couldn't look at Sam right now.

Strong, warm arms enveloped him from behind. He whirled around quickly, burying his face into Sam's muscular chest, and promptly burst into tears. Sam shushed him soothingly, his large hands rubbing up and down Gabriel's back.

"You're safe, Gabe. You're never going back to that life." He whispered, pressing gentle kisses to the crown of Gabriel's golden hair. "I'll protect you."

"You let it happen." Gabriel choked out. Those words stabbed at Sam's heart, and he pulled Gabriel even closer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to end like that. I wanted to end free slaves being hunted down for bounty. I didn't think they were going to go with the compromise. I quit as soon as we were dismissed from court. I'm never working for those people again."

"Okay." Gabriel sniffled. They stood in companionable silence for a few moments, wrapped in each other's arms. "When are you going back to Cali?" He tried to change the subject from 'your boyfriend is having a breakdown' to 'your boyfriend is going to fucking miss you when you leave.'

"I don't think I'm going to. I'm selling my condo. I want to live closer to my boyfriend." Gabriel smiled a little, despite himself.

"He's pretty hot, isn't he?" Gabriel looked up; that familiar teasing expression crossing his features. Sam was relieved to see that Gabriel was calming down.

"The hottest." Sam ducked his head down to kiss Gabriel soundly on the cheek. "I look like an ugly duckling next to him."

"Now you're just lying." But the small giggle that escaped Gabriel's thin lips made Sam smile broadly in return.

"Well, I think he's gorgeous. I think you're gorgeous." He nipped the end of Gabriel's nose with his lips.

"You're just hoping I'll make out with you in a zoo."

"Obviously." Sam rolled his eyes playfully before bringing his lips to meet Gabriel's. He couldn't deny the rush that sparked through him as he kissed Gabriel for the first time over a year. He was definitely going to be moving to New York.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Fluff and boom chicka wow wow in this chapter! ;)**

* * *

Gabriel Novak had never stopped loving Sam Winchester. But in that moment when his whole world was falling apart and those strong arms wrapped around him and held him together: he knew. He loved Sam Winchester even more than he did when he had felt those strong arms lift him from the hell that had been his time imprisoned by Christopher.

He looked over his shoulder back to his bed where Sam lay on his stomach, fast asleep. A smile tugged at Gabriel's lips as he started the coffee in his small kitchen. Sam made him complete. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky as to have been made whole by that gentle giant sleeping in his bed, but thank God he had.

Last night had been earth-shatteringly perfect. They hadn't had sex. They really didn't kiss that much after the extensive make out session on the couch. They were just together, two broken pieces that fit together in such a way that they made a new piece, a complete piece, a beautiful piece. Back in the bed, Sam mumbled something in his sleep, arm flung out, reaching for his missing boyfriend.

After that long-awaited kiss in the park, Gabriel had invited Sam to come see his apartment and hang out. It was leading up to an unofficial 'will you move in with me?' invitation when Gabriel felt the time was right. Sam was moving to New York though; and Gabriel wanted to live with Sam when that happened. He had missed their togetherness. He had forgotten how easy it was to live with Sam, to move from soon-to-be lovers to best friends with astounding fluidity. He could go from kissing Sam to making Sam watch his favorite Disney movies until midnight. He wasn't sure how Sam felt about the animation marathon, but he remembered how those broad shoulders had relaxed, how that constricting tie had been easily taken off and thrown to the ground. They had gotten close to doing more than kissing, but then Lola had interrupted them with an urgent need to use the bathroom. They discussed their sexual relationship on the brief walk and decided to wait. There was no need to rush. Gabriel had felt somewhat relieved. He wanted there to be nothing between him and Sam. He wanted to have sex with Sam. But he wanted this relationship to be forever. And he knew Sam would never touch him if he started having another breakdown.

"Morning." A pair of smiling lips connected with the soft skin on Gabriel's neck as Sam curled around him, spooning him from behind as he made breakfast. Gabriel made a slight 'mmm' sound as those lips trailed a little lower to his collarbone. He tilted his head to meet those talented lips with his own. He would never tire of being able to kiss Sam Winchester. The kid had the ability to make him breathless in just a few seconds. And don't even get him started on the fucking butterflies in his stomach. Sam's hair brushed against his neck and back as Sam rested his chin on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Morning, Sam." He relaxed into the embrace. He loved the feeling of being in Sam's arms, feeling the shifting of Sam's muscles as their bodies melded together in soothing catharsis.

"Making breakfast?"

"Stating the obvious?" Gabriel grinned as Sam's laugh rumbled out near his ear. Those large hands grazed against the gray fabric covering Gabriel's soft stomach before fully wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I am a lawyer." Sam quipped in a good-naturedly, self-deprecating manner.

"My lawyer." Gabriel flipped the omelet in the pan. "Breakfast in bed?"

"As long as you're next to me." The unspoken need to not be left alone again ran through the undercurrent of Sam's tone.

"I'm not leaving, Sam. I've learned my lesson." Quiet kisses were lavished against his neck, covering that marring scar from Christopher's cigarette.

"You're beautiful."

"Aw, thanks, honey buns."

"I mean it." Sam pulled away, his hands running up Gabriel's shirt, tracing over the scars on Gabriel's back. Slowly, he pulled the shirt up, reveling in the bare skin before him. "May I?" He asked, tugging at the shirt. Gabriel shrugged out of his t-shirt, exposing his back to those burning hazel eyes. Sam kissed him once more, gently, insistent on leaving him feeling dizzy before pressing his mouth against the old wounds that scarred Gabriel's torso.

"Those aren't beautiful." Gabriel whispered. He never looked at himself shirtless if he could help it. He felt vulnerable, all his ugly scars bare before Sam's gaze.

"They show your strength." Sam whispered, paying special attention to the scar from the cut he had stitched up himself. "You're so beautiful, Gabe. I want to make you feel beautiful." A shiver made its way from the base of Gabriel's spine and traveled its way up to his neck. "You okay?" Sam paused to ask, the scruff on his chin gently scraping along Gabriel's spine.

"Yea," Gabriel turned the oven off and pushed the pan off the heated burner. He couldn't fucking focus on cooking when Sam was worshipping him so lovingly. "Feels weird; feels good." He leaned against the stove as Sam continued covering every visible scar on his back with kisses and gentle touches. He was used to being beaten. He was used to being respected from a distance by his employees. He was used to his body being covered with claiming touches by former masters. He knew what it was like to be with someone willingly for fun. He knew what it was like to be forced. But he was not accustomed to being worshipped, certainly not in such an intimate and wonderful manner. "You're making me weak at the knees, kid." He breathed out raggedly. His emotions were all over the goddamn place, loving every minute of being so openly adored by the man that he trusted and loved with every particle of his being.

"That's not me." Sam turned Gabriel towards himself with a twinkle in his eyes. "That's just old age." Gabriel didn't even bother to retort as Sam sucked lightly on his neck.

"Fuck, Sam." His breathing was starting to become erratic for more sexual reasons as Sam kissed and nipped down his chest. His fingers gripped Sam's hair, rubbing Sam's scalp in an embarrassingly needy manner. And if his heart wasn't in his throat yet, it was certainly there when Sam knelt in front of him with blatant intentions of Gabriel coming in his mouth. "Sam…" He whined slightly, uncertainty battling with lust. Sam's fingers trailed up his legs, stopping teasingly at the hem of his boxers. Sam gave a tiny tug, causing Gabriel's underwear to ride down slightly, exposing the slight trail of hair that led downward to Gabe's erection. Sam's pupil dilated at the sight before him. Gabriel wasn't used to this. He was used to being the one on his knees; not the one receiving. He would be lying if he said he didn't love the change.

"Gabriel!" Balthazar knocked loudly on the door, causing the ex-slave to curse loudly.

"Go the fuck away, Balthazar!" He yelled, earning a chuckle from Sam whose mouth was still dangerously close to Gabriel's crotch. And damn, Gabriel's dick was loving every minute of the suspense. Sam pressed more kisses to Gabriel's stomach, moving south slowly in an excruciating manner that made Gabriel press his hips forward in hopes of finding blessed friction.

"Sam…" Balthazar paused. "This is a terribly inconvenient time to be blowing my boss, especially when there's a celebrity baker downstairs asking to see him. Also, what about my heart, Sam?" Sam's response was to wink at Gabriel before tugging his boxers all the way down.

"I'll—ah" Gabriel nearly choked as his words were pulled into an incoherent mess that sounded like a moan. That would have been embarrassing if Sam's mouth enveloping his dick didn't feel so goddamn good. "I'll be down in a few." He gasped out as Sam released him only to take him in again. "Shit, shit, shit." He wrapped his hands into the handle on the oven's door as Sam's tongue did something incredible. His hips snapped forward without much though, but Sam seemed capable of anything and everything Gabriel could throw at him.

"I'm still here." Balthazar tried to sound resigned, but failed. "I'll be waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Gabe." Gabriel sort of heard his cousin. He was far too busy being unable to put a coherent thought together to aptly describe how much he loved the kid who was currently taking him to heaven.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Sam somehow chuckled with a mouthful of Gabriel before bobbing back down, sending pleasurable vibrations that sparked pleasantly along the sensitive dick. Gabriel barely had time to take a breath before Sam took him over the edge. White stars sparkled on the side of his vision as he came in Sam's mouth. Sam sucked along, cleaning up Gabriel with that talented tongue. "You are a fucking god." Gabriel gasped a few seconds later. "Thank you." He fell to his knees to bury his head in Sam's shoulder, catching his breath.

"Glad you liked it." Sam had the balls to sound smug, running his hand through Gabriel's golden-caramel colored hair. Sam was hard at the moment, but he didn't want Gabriel to do anything about it. He just wanted this to be about Gabriel right now. "You better take a quick shower before you run downstairs." He prompted his boyfriend. "I don't want to cost you a meeting of a lifetime."

"You are the meeting of my lifetime." Gabriel snarled, kissing Sam soundly. "But you're right, I can't be rude." He pushed himself up, holding his hand out to Sam who kissed his palm. His tall boyfriend wrapped his arms around him one more time before sending him off to the bathroom."Here, Lola, someone might as well get breakfast here." Gabe winked at Sam, tossing the now cold omelet into Lola's dish, bending over to ruffle her ears before rushing off to the shower.

Sam shook his head with a smile. He'd use the shower afterwards; otherwise Gabriel would never meet the man downstairs.

* * *

"How do I look?" Gabriel asked Balthazar about seven minutes later, rushing down the stairs.

"Like you just had a mind-blowing orgasm." Balthazar remarked dryly. "Let's go meet, Buddy."


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriel locked the door to the bakery/ coffee shop. He had big news for Sam, but he didn't know how to tell him. See, he had just sold his business for several million dollars, and he was completely happy with his decision. He still had some say into Sam's, with his employees and such, but he was no longer the owner. He had been working on the deal for a while now. Having Sam back in his life had been the final step to starting a new chapter. Sam's had helped him get back on his feet, rediscover who he was, but it wasn't who he was. He didn't need a business to help him feel free anymore. And now that he had handed it off, it was like an enormous weight was off his shoulders.

He quietly let himself into his small apartment. He was going to have to move out soon. The new owner requested that he move out within the next month. Gabriel hoped his next place would be their place: just him, Sam, and Lola. Speaking of Lola, she yawned sleepily, tail thumping lightly against Sam's stomach as she spotted Gabriel. She lay her head back down on Sam's shoulder, snuggling back into her master's boyfriend. Sam was fast asleep underneath her on Gabriel's sofa, his large hands clutching Lola to his chest.

Gabriel knew his connection with Sam had been off ever since he had left. Sam had fought so hard for him; Sam had fought so hard to find him, only to lose Gabriel to Gabriel. Gabriel sank on to the couch, sitting over Sam's feet. He liked Sam; hell, he loved Sam. He didn't know where the rush of nervousness came though when he was alone with Sam. It was like when he had first gotten to know Sam: a part of him was still waiting for when Sam would snap, for when Sam would hurt him. Curling his arms around his knees, Gabriel rested his head on his arms. Sam and Lola's breaths alternated with his own, calming the ex-slave down. He hadn't even realized how worked up he was getting. He just didn't want to hurt Sam anymore, but he didn't know how to fix things between them. He felt like there was a gulf between him and Sam, and Sam could cross it without a problem, but Gabriel couldn't.

Lola eyed her owner, deciding to wriggle out of Sam's comfortable hold to paw at Gabriel's soft side.

"Hey, Lola-girl." Gabriel leaned back, scooping his dog up. She happily nestled into his lap, relaxing with every stroke of Gabriel's fingers on her back. Sam shifted in his sleep, sub-consciously missing Lola's warmth. "Did you cuddle up to the friendly giant while Daddy was at work?"

"She's more demanding than you." Sam mumbled, curling up on his side of the mint-colored sofa that's bright color screamed that Gabriel had picked out the couch himself. Gabriel laughed softly at the light-hearted jab. Fuck, he had missed this.

"I believe it. She's my girl, my sweet, little diva-girl." Gabriel smiled affectionately. Lola was his life saver after he moved to New York. She had been his comfort when the nightmares became too much to live alone with. She had been his first friend here before Balthazar found him and offered his own cousinly comfort. It's not that Gabriel was ashamed of the nights Balthazar had to stay over because Gabriel couldn't breathe, couldn't keep his shit together; but he didn't really want to talk about those memories either. He had tried to push everything about being a slave far away as possible; he didn't want to remember anything about that life anymore.

The only problem was that Gabriel remembered everything that happened to him and to others during his decade of enslavement. Some people forgot who they were, forgot where they came from so they could deal with the trauma, but Gabriel's mind saved every little detail instead. He remembered the night another slave, Kali, turned him in for protecting one of the new slaves. He remembered being whipped like a dog for that offense. Kali had been his friend, his secret lover, but then again, she had never been able to share well. When she had seen that Gabriel would care for others' well-being and not just hers, she gave him up for the master's approval and affection. He remembered Sam's brother, Dean. Once Mary had shown him the family album from the last family reunion before Dean went missing. He had known why the little boy with green eyes had looked so familiar when Sam had shown him that first night. He didn't want to remember what had happened with Dean. He didn't want Sam to know what had happened with Dean. Dean had been so lost in himself when Gabriel had met him; no clue as to how to survive, no clue as to who he was. Gabriel had taught him the best he could to not fight the master's, to just do as he was told. Perhaps, it had backfired at the time, but Sam saying that Dean was safe, living with some nice, author guy made Gabriel happy. He hoped Dean was happy too.

"She's a lucky dog." Sam commented, jarring Gabriel from his thoughts. He didn't miss the wishful look that crossed his boyfriend's face though. The expression shook him. He had to find a way to let Sam back in. He wasn't about to let Sam be jealous of his baby girl.

"Oh, Sam." He reached over, lacing his fingers in between Sam's. An apology couldn't fix this, only moving forward could fix this. Sam said nothing, just gripped Gabriel's hand firmly in his own. Sam was determined not to push Gabriel too much. He would take what Gabriel was willing to give him. And if Gabriel only wanted to see him at night when the rest of Gabriel's night was asleep or closed, well, it was better than all those months without any word from Gabriel at all.

Sam needed to start job hunting since he was moving to the East Coast. He dreaded flying back to California, but he needed to pack his things and sell his new condo. He had scheduled his flight a week from now while being on his own earlier today. He looked over at Gabriel who was studying him carefully. "I sold Sam's today." Gabriel broke the silence, looking down at the sleeping dog in his lap. Sam checked his phone with his free hand to see the time.

"So what, you came home at midnight after all the parties?"

"Missed my prince at the ball." Gabriel winked with a smile that bordered on sad. He scooted back to edge closer to Sam being careful not to jostle Lola.

"Lola, bed." Sam snapped his finger. Lola bounced up, and ran to Gabriel's bed. Hopping up, she circled around three times before curling up. She watched in mild interest as Sam sat up, pulling Gabriel closer. Gabriel was comfortably straddling the taller man, head laying on Sam's chest. "So you missed me?" Sam whispered, running his hands down Gabriel's sides.

"Stop feeling up my love handles, kiddo." Gabriel's breath tickled Sam's neck. "Yea, of course I missed you. I'm lousy at showing it, but I did. I always do."

"You know that I get why you're so skittish, right?" Gabriel could feel the vibration from Sam's voice against his cheek. It had to be the most goddamn soothing sound in the world. "I don't care, Gabriel. I don't care how long it takes you to be one hundred percent comfortable around me. I'm not going anywhere." Gabriel lifted his head to kiss Sam's scruffy cheek.

"I know, Samsquatch. Doesn't mean that I don't still feel badly that I cannot be with you the way I want to be. I don't want there to be anything between us, not even myself or my stupid fears."

"There isn't anything between us." Sam tilted his head and pressed his lips to Gabriel's in a sweet kiss. "We're going to make it, Gabe, we're just going to take this one day at a time."

"So wise." Gabriel smirked, pulling their mouths back together.

"Someone has to be." Sam returned the expression before indulging in a few more sweet kisses: curious explorations of how the other tasted and felt.


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: So when I said we were nearing the end, I accidentally lied. I'd apologize, but some of you are probably as happy as I am about this. ^_^ Thank you all for the continued support: for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You all make me smile!**

* * *

"So you're flying out tomorrow?" Gabriel asked, from where he was curled under three or four different blankets. The autumn had taken a chilly turn. Gabriel wasn't looking forward to his bed getting even colder.

"Yea, I have to leave by 5." Sam looked over from where he was packing his carry-on. "You okay with me going out for a few weeks?"

"Yea." Gabriel couldn't quite look Sam in the eyes for that answer. Of course he didn't want Sam to go, but he didn't know how to ask him to stay. He didn't want to seem clingy. Sam didn't really want to go either. He had booked the trip when he had been feeling sorry for himself. He did need to get the rest of his things, but it wasn't anything he couldn't pay others to do for him. The trip wasn't exactly necessary.

"I'll be back before Thanksgiving." Sam promised as he plugged his phone in. "Plus I'll be calling in so much, you'll be sick of me." Gabriel rolled his eyes, throwing back his blankets.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" Gabriel askedd snappishly.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Obviously not you." Gabriel folded his arms over his bare chest, somehow managing to look defiant and crestfallen over that fact.

"What is going on with you?" Sam turned his full attention on Gabriel, a knowing look crossing his hazel eyes. He slowly pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his muscled torso.

"Oh stop." Gabriel fell over dramatically, burying his head in the blankets.

"Too much for you to handle?" Sam teased gently, crawling on to the bed next to Gabriel, his warm breath tickling Gabriel's neck.

"No, I'm too much for you to handle." Gabriel jutted his chin out as he reemerged from the blankets: desire plainly showing on his face.

"You can touch." Sam purred, a wide grin on his face. Leave it to Gabriel to always find some new way to surprise him. Slowly, Sam twisted himself, so he was lying down on his back. Gabriel grunted something intelligible but still reached out and rested his hand against Sam's warm skin. Sam wanted to save this image forever: Gabriel watching him with wide eyes as if he didn't think Sam was real.

"Sam." Gabriel said his name once. Sam understood though. He could read Gabriel as easily as Gabriel could read him. There was consent, and then there was the undercurrent of necessity. Getting back up on his hands and knees, he moved forward with intent, causing Gabriel to give a sharp intake. He covered Gabriel's body with his own; the two of them twisting together. Lips met with intensity previously undiscovered. "Damn it, Sam." Gabriel gasped, nipping at Sam's bottom lip.

"What—what do you want?" Sam's hands were everywhere, exploring wherever Gabriel would let him.

"You." Gabriel had no intentions of making Sam stop. He knew what he wanted. Gabriel lifted his hips to meet Sam's. He knew how to make Sam completely aware of what he wanted, no, what he needed. And Sam was only too happy to comply. Both would never be able to get enough of the other.

A few hours later, Gabriel was fast asleep, his face burrowed into Sam's shoulder. Sam watched him sleep, the little dull ache beginning to form in his chest at the thought of being an entire length of the country away from this man that he loved. Gabriel was everything to Sam. Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the harsh ringing of his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he rolled his eyes.

"A little late to be calling, don't you think?" He whispered, trying not to disturbed the resting angel cuddled into his side.

"Don't leave, Sam." Balthazar sounded oddly serious. "Gabriel might hate me for meddling, but he doesn't want you to leave either. He's just too nice for his own good some times."

"I need to go back to settle all my accounts."

"Not two days before his birthday, you don't." Balthazar countered. "Besides, Castiel is coming to New York in a week. Gabriel won't say it, but he's really going to need you for that. They really need to see each other, patch some things up."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sam glanced over at his boyfriend, who nuzzled closer, his bare leg wrapping around Sam's.

"He doesn't want to be the clingy, needy boyfriend, Sam. He's scared of losing you. Just don't leave him when he needs you the most." Balthazar hung up, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts again.

"Damn it, Gabe. " Sam whispered, pressing his lips gently against the side of Gabriel's cheek. "When are you going to let me in?"

"Apparently letting you fuck me doesn't count." Gabriel mumbled sleepily, Sam's kiss having revived him temporarily.

"I hope what we did was a little more than fucking." Sam shot back. "I fucking love you, so don't make sex sound so cheap."

"Love you too, Sammy." The corner of Gabriel's lip twitched upwards as he flung his arm over Sam's chest. "So much." Sam couldn't stay frustrated with that display of affection. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel who was already back to sleep.

* * *

Gabriel woke up alone. He hated how his heart crashed deep down into the pit of his stomach when he opened his eyes to find that Sam wasn't there. He searched the apartment for a note or something, but there was nothing. He kind of felt like a cheap fuck in that moment. Sighing, he retrieved a clean pair of boxers, pulled his blankets off his bed, and dragged them over to where he and Lola curled up on the couch to watch bad daytime TV.

"Are you coming in today?" Balthazar called him half an hour later.

"Personal day." Gabriel answered, deciding to sink lower into his depression. "Bring me chocolate?"

"Sam left, huh?"

"Yea." Gabriel turned his attention back to the TV. He hated how much he missed the kid already. "See you, Balthy." He disconnected the call and texted Sam.

_"Love you too, you fucker."_ He nearly had a heart attack when he heard Sam's phone go off in the apartment. Great, Sam had forgotten his phone. Now he really had no way to keep in touch with his boyfriend. Lola wagged her tail looking behind Gabriel.

"Wow." Sam cleared his throat behind Gabriel. "Maybe I should have gone to Cali; I wasn't aware that sex made you super grumpy after." Gabriel tried to get up to turn around, but was promptly buried beneath a giant weight named Sam. "I wouldn't have left without saying good-bye." Gabriel faced his boyfriend, trying to maintain a general look of unhappiness but failing as Sam brought their lips together. "So what are we watching?" Sam pulled away to snuggle under the blanket, kicking his pants off underneath.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Gabriel was still in awe that Sam was still here.

"Well, a little bird told me that it was your birthday tomorrow. I couldn't leave once I knew that. I didn't really want to go anyway."

"Sam Winchester—you're going to be the ruin of me."

"I hope so." Sam grinned. "You've been my ruin for quite some time now."

"Be still, my heart." Gabriel grinned back. He was used to people calling him cheesy, but to have been blessed with a boyfriend who was equally cheesy, well, it was wondrous.

" Now when does your brother get here?" Sam asked. "This is the nice one, right?"

"What didn't Balthazar tell you, hmm?"

"Well, he won't let me read the book your brother wrote. He said you'd want to tell me yourself."

"He was right, but don't you dare tell him that."

"I promise." Sam reached over and interlaced their fingers together. "Enough of all the seriousness though, when do you want to go apartment hunting?"


End file.
